Huntress
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: First of my metawitch series. Helena Potter is taken in by her godmother, Bellatrix Black. This is the beginning of a journey that'll take Helena on a road to becoming the Huntress. FEM!HARRY
1. Chapter 1

This is not a crossover with DC comics, the Huntress is more like the one played by Ashley Scott in Birds of Prey, pity they didn't make a second series. That show had lots of potential. My thanks to Lord of the light Cartwright for letting me borrow an idea of his for this story, you should thank him as well.

_**The Huntress. **_

The Lone Vigilante.

**L**ondon is a big, bustling, thriving mass of a city, with lots to choose from for tourism, hence the reason why hundreds flocked to explore the city. There was the Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, HMS Belfast, hundreds of museums, art galleries, London Zoo, dozens of parks and old buildings of incredible historical value. At night, however, the brightness of the city died, and the more….elements of the city came out - the drug dealers, cat burglars and the prostitutes. It wasn't a nice time to be out, especially if you went the wrong way. To those who had a grain of sense, then the city was easy to negotiate, but still, even the tourist has problems negotiating the streets. There was one tourist family that had this problem. They were from Brighton. There were three of them, Harold, the father, Elizabeth the mother, and Jimmy, their son.

Harold was trying to understand the chaos of the city late at night, but no matter what he did, he couldn't negotiate the crowds, which were denser in the capital city than they were on the coast, he couldn't catch a cab either. It was humiliating, every time he thought he had one, he found he didn't.

He dragged his protesting family, who were getting very tired on their feet from all the walking, tired of the fact their husband and father was unable to get a taxi. Jimmy saw a newspaper with the headline, " **HUNTRESS - MYTH OR REAL ?" **

Panting, Elizabeth asked scathingly, " For fuck's sake, Harold, please can we just get the tube ?" at least the tube meant there was plenty of choice, and they were close to a Bond's street station. But Harold, believing he knew bestas he always did, wouldn't listen to his wife.

" We 're going the wrong way !" Jimmy said, holding out a map.

Harold had just lost another taxi before he turned round to his son, " I know what I'm doing, Jimmy. Put that map away, we look like tourists."

Jimmy sighed, why couldn't his stupid father accept the fact he didn't know what he was doing ?

It got worse. Harold had given up on public transport, ignoring the circle with a bar symbol of the London Underground, and instead took the family down an alleyway. It wasn't the sort of place regular tourists would go to, even in daytime. But Harold, so fixated on believing he was able to navigate the city by night, wasn't alert, nor did he realise the potential dangers lurking in the shadows. Hence why he regretted it soon afterwards.

They came across a homeless man, wearing rough clothes that looked old enough to come from Roman times, looking bedraggled. As soon as he saw the family, he came alive, " Hey, give me a few quid, for tea and food. Please." but Harold ignored him.

The man cursed, spitting on the ground, " Bastard, can't you understand English ?"

Harold was just turning a corner, when WHAM ! Something hit him on the shoulder, stunning him. He went down with a cry. Out of the shadows came a man, holding a knife in one hand, and a pipe in another. The pipe was what he'd used when he'd attacked Harold. With a sickening leer, the attacker came closer, " Gimme your purse, bitch ! Do the kid a favour, don't scream !" paralysed with fright, both Jimmy and Elizabeth obeyed.

The homeless man ran over, but he wasn't planning on helping, oh no, he bent down and started rummaging around Harolds' pockets. He pulled out the stupid man's wallet and any small change before running off. Not to be detoured, the attacker with the knife ripped Elizabeth's purse away from her before running off.

Now Elizabeth screamed, a high pitched scream….

On the rooftops, in the shadows, someone was watching, someone wearing a long leather coat that billowed out like a cape in a wind. The figure had been watching the streets, looking for anything worth interest, but the family wondering into the alleyways caught the stranger's eye, wondering why anyone would be so stupid and reckless as to take a well dressed woman and kid into an alley, she could see trouble would soon meet them, and she was proven right a few minutes later. As soon as the crooks ran off, the figure moved away as well, the wind whistling through the coat, the figure leapt off in the darkness towards her prey….

The crooks didn't get far away before the figure jumped down in front of them, the coat billowing outward. Jimmy saw the whole thing, and wouldn't forget the scene. The crooks had only got a small distance away from Jimmy and his parents when _something _came swooping down from the rooftops right in front of the crooks who stopped in fear. The light was good, but it was enough for Jimmy to see the homeless man be kicked in the face, he was sent flying towards a wall close by where the family was huddled. Harold had only woken up, his head and shoulder was splitting from where he'd been clobbered, when he saw what was happening further down the alley, he realised he'd brought this on his family, so to redeem himself, he pulled his wife and son closer to him, and watched.

Meanwhile, the man with the knife found himself being punched and kicked, but he managed to recover himself enough to whip his knife around, and slashed the figure, and then the light from the moon shone on the figure's face and body. He was fighting a woman !

She growled, a frightening and animalistic sound, and lashed out, grabbing his wrist and snapping it like it was a twig. The knife man screamed in agony, tears falling.

The woman spoke, her voice was gorgeous, but it was terrifying.

" I want you to do me a favour," she said, her hands grabbing him by the throat, " I want you to tell your worthless scrummy friends about me."

The knife man gasped, " Who're you ?"

The woman smiled, the light shining on pearly white teeth, " I'm the Huntress, you're my prey." dropping him the Huntress kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

Huntress bent down, picking up the wallet from the thug's hands and walked towards the trembling tourist family. She stopped when she got close too the homeless man, stooping to pick up the purse he'd still been holding when she'd kicked him into the Wall. With the purse in one hand and the wallet in the other, Huntress walked over to the family. Harold hugged his family close to him, thinking clearly that he was being protective, but in Huntress's mind he was too late.

She stopped when she got close, towering over the family which wasn't difficult since she was the only one standing in the dark alley.

Without a word, she dropped the purse and the wallet. She was about to turn away when something occurred to her. She turned to face the family, " Next time, listen to your wife and son. Stick to the streets, not the alleys."

Huntress walked away into the shadows and disappeared. When Harold called the police and they came and questioned the family, young Jimmy was remembering the Huntress. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it, with short black hair. Her blue eyes were clearly seen, but somehow Jimmy and the crooks hadn't been able to get a good idea what she _looked_ like, which was strange since Huntress hadn't been wearing a mask. The police had been gathering information about the Huntress and her activities for months now, but this was the first time they'd gotten a decent description about what she was wearing.

Huntress didn't wear a costume, like some vigilantes did when they tried imitating Batman and Robin, instead she seemed to wear fashionable black clothing, black trousers which were tight fitting, which made sense when it came to rooftop acrobatics, and a long leather coat.

The police had heard rumours about the Huntress - they said she leapt out of nowhere, from great heights with the long coat billowing outward, scaring the thugs. Other rumours stated that even though the Huntress wore no mask, which some vigilantes didn't do and led, eventually to their arrest, no one was able to see her face clearly. It was like people _knew _what she looked like, but they didn't want to know, it was weird.

The Huntress had come out of no where a year back, there was no warning. All of a sudden, the police found criminals beaten and bloodied to a pulp, there was no signature. The thugs were crippled, either their spine was snapped, paralysing them for life, or they were killed by something like an arrow. There was a witness to this once, where the Huntress used a crossbow on a thug who was about to rape this 13 year old girl, the Huntress swooped out of nowhere, slamming a bolt into the man's eye, going right into his brain and killing him instantly.

Now, the Huntress was somewhere between an urban legend and reality, as far as the public was concerned, but the police was trying to find the Huntress, she was the biggest headache. But the police, those who believed that the force was losing the war on crime because of administration and bureaucracy, thought she was a good thing, she'd brought the crime rate down because she seemed to be everywhere. She wasn't a homicidal maniac, she didn't murder innocents, she killed only rapists and murderers in turn.

But the real question was who was the Huntress ?

The Huntress spent the next 2 hours patrolling the streets of London, her abilities were beyond superhuman since they enabled her to " dance " across the rooftops with incredible agility and strength. She came across a townhouse near the River. With the smooth agility of a cat and speed of a panther, the Huntress jumped down through an open skylight. It was pitch black, with the light of three computers illuminating the room. Huntress smirked at the signs, she knew what was here and what was coming, at least she thought she did, last night was a shuriken. With her eyes closed and her senses attuned, the Huntress waited for anything, and it came a second later in the form of a samurai sword as it came chopping down near her left shoulder. With a growl, Huntress's hands snapped out, pancaking the sword between her palms, and with a twist of her wrists, snapped the sword of the hands. With inhuman reflex, Huntress grabbed the sword and pointed it towards the attacker. Huntress did this without her palms meeting the sharp edge of the blade.

" Do you yield ?" Huntress asked mockingly, her eyes glinting with relish.

The attacker sighed, and walked over to the wall where she flicked on the lights. The attacker was another woman, tall like Huntress, only older. She was beautiful, with a model like face and body. She had an aristocratic appearance, but her clothes were casual.

" Damn, Helena. You're getting better and better." Bella Black smirked.

" Only 'cause of you, aunty Bella." Huntress, now revealed to be called Helena, replied dryly.

Bella smiled at her goddaughter, wishing not for the first time that there'd been another way for the nineteen year old to grow up, but at least she'd been happier than she'd been when she'd lived with the Potters….

10 years ago. Potter Mansion.

Helena Potter was happily reading a book her Aunt Bella had given her for her birthday, trying to ignore the pain in her heart that her parents were downstairs with her brother and his moronic friends, the music from the party making her head throb but the throbbing didn't just come from the drumming of the music her brother, Daniel, liked. Heaven only knew why her brother didn't like something a bit more musical. But not all the throbbing came from the tasteless racket down stairs. It came from her inner rag as well. Helena, like her Aunt and godmother, hated their families, only for different reasons, and in many ways they were both similar, but their circumstances were different.

Bellatrix Black had grown up with a loving family, but they'd pushed her into becoming something she just wasn't, the Black family was a pro Dark family, and they'd wanted in on the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort, and the only way to do that was to indoctrinate the new generation of Black children with the pureblood supremacist rubbish that had been circulating around the magical world for centuries. The Black family had 5 new children; the Black triplets, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix. Their cousins Sirius and Regulus Black. Out of those 5 only 2 of the children became death eaters; Narcissa and Regulus, the former marrying wealthy death eater Lucius Malfoy. The other three were pretty much disowned, but not completely, since Lord Voldemort, who'd wanted the Black's support, executed the Black family for their failure to fully indoctrinate the children who'd escaped.

To be fair, it wasn't completely the parents fault, but special circumstances. For Sirius Black, it was because of the incessant brainwashing of his pureblood obsessed parents, and the information that magical kind was stagnating because of the lack of fresh blood. His Hogwarts years didn't help either. It had long since been believed that Gryffindors were the Light elite of the magical world, that they'd never go dark and become dark lords, whilst those in Slytherin were considered evil and dark lord wannabes.

The Black family had been in Slytherin for centuries, but in recent years there had been 3 exceptions; Andromeda, Sirius and Bellatrix. Two of the Black sisters went into Ravenclaw, and Sirius became a Gryffindor. For the girls it wasn't so bad, they weren't disowned, but they weren't exactly shunned either. That treat had been laid out for Sirius. Never in the long history of the Blacks had there ever been a Gryffindor Black. Sirius' parents had almost, almost disowned him, but they'd left him alone because there was no where for him to go; none of his relatives would want him, and there were no opportunities for him.

Bella and Andromeda both drifted away from their sister, especially since her head became more and more filled by the death eaters and their shit, but the two sisters tried, they truly tried to get their sister and their younger cousin out of the death eaters clutches. But it didn't work, especially since Regulus joined the death eaters when he was 16, and Narcissa by the age of 17, when she married Lucius Malfoy.

Bella, Andromeda and Sirius went on to other things; Bellatrix and Sirius became Aurors, which prompted them to be cast off the family, but not disowned because Voldemort put pressure on the family, the dark lord had made it immensely clear that if the three were disowned then he would lose potential followers, and Lord Voldemort wanted them, no matter what their choice of careers. It didn't matter because no matter what the family tried, the trio would not join the death eaters and please their families. The fury of Lord Voldemort knew no bounds, and to make that clear he summoned them directly into his presence. It was the first and only time they actually met Lord Voldemort, and it was the most terrifying encounter they had. In the past, messages from Voldemort would come from proxies like Malfoy or Lestrange, but this was different.

The Black family were shown a memory of an attack that had been repelled, and Voldemort informed them that Albus Dumbledore had formed an organisation dedicated to fighting him, called it the Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort showed them the kicker - Sirius and Bellatrix, wearing Auror robes, fighting alongside aurors that Dumbledore had recruited, including Alastor Moody, one of the best aurors at the time.

Voldemort was furious, he tortured the Blacks for hours, telling them that he didn't reward failure, that he'd hoped the Black family would show some of the legendary Slytherin cunning, and lure the wayward Blacks into the fold, but now, the eldest Black son and heir held all the power, and Regulus, at the time a loyal follower before he realised that he'd made a mistake and ran off, would never be able to inherit the Black family unless Sirius was killed, and there was no opportunity for that. The real kicker came when Voldemort said he truly didn't care about the Black family, their history or the ancestry, but he did care about followers and influence. The punishment was more psychological, he made Regulus and Narcissa kill their own parents. Regulus hesitated, showing Voldemort that the Black was a coward, and not worthy of being a death eater, making the dark lord keep and eye on him. But Narcissa showed that she was a true death eater, she killed her own parents without hesitation. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Sirius were shocked by the news their own siblings had murdered their own parents, on Voldemort's orders.

Voldemort didn't know it, but he'd solidified the trio's decision that they'd made the right choice in leaving their family, and it got worse when Sirius took over the Black family fortune, and turned it completely around, with the help of his cousins Sirius was able to help pass new laws with the full endorsement of Albus Dumbledore, who realised that the Blacks on his side could help turn the war around, it helped matters that Barty Crouch was a pro for destroying the death eaters and crush them underfoot.

Sirius and Bellatrix became the godparents of Helena and Daniel Potter, and like the rest of the Order heard the prophecy, so they knew that one of three children - Helena, Daniel and Neville were going to defeat Lord Voldemort, but they didn't know who. The Potters and Longbottoms hid, and the Potters made the mistake of changing from Sirius to Peter as the secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was a death eater, he believed that the Order would fall and that the magical world would lose the war.

He sold out the Potters, causing Voldemort to go after them, he'd heard the prophecy and hated the fact that a child would have the power to defeat him. That must never happen. He attacked the Potters, and it turned out to be one of his greatest mistakes.

To the magical world, that night Daniel Potter became the Boy who lived, and his sister Helena was shunned. The only person who cared about her was Bellatrix Black, who loved the girl like her own. Bellatrix took Helena to stay with her whenever she could, earning her contempt from the Potters because she was spending more time with Helena than with Dan but Bellatrix loved Helena, who was now the black sheep of the family because she didn't have some cut on her forehead, but Bella didn't care. She loved Helena, worrying about the girl completely, and thought that what Dumbledore had done with announcing that Daniel was the Chosen one was a mistake because he said that the boy must be loved, but spoiling the boy was going too far. It was Helena who was being shunned.

Helena and Bella spent a lot of time together, and Bella was amazed by the sheer magical talent that Helena had, making her realise that Helena was more special than her brother. Bella had taken her for a magical test in Gringotts, and discovered that Helena was different, but since the girl had been 3 years old at the time, Bella had decided that she wasn't going to tell her until she was old enough to understand. In the meantime, Bella taught the girl magic and muggle culture, even taking her out of the confines of the magical world, with their smothering laws and protocols, for weekends out. The Potters and their friends didn't care, they were spending more time with Dan, listening to him making crass jokes with his cronies - Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley.

At the moment, Helena was reading a book in the privacy of her bedroom. She knew her aunt was downstairs, gathering food for her to eat, but she couldn't help but yearn for her parents to come to her. But every time she'd tried her parents would either slap her in the face, adding to her rage, or scream and shout at her till she left them alone. As a result, Helena had started hating her family. It wasn't helped much by Albus Dumbledore poking his long nose into the matter, something Bellatrix hated. Her aunt had told Dumbledore that the twins should be loved together, that Daniel shouldn't become a pampered little prince, but Dumbledore either didn't listen or he didn't care. Bellatrix wasn't sure which one, but the end result was the same; Dan was spoilt, Helena was neglected.

Helena had been reading the book for an hour and was getting to a really excellent part when the door opened. The little girl looked up, hoping to see her godmother, but it wasn't.

It wasn't even a member of her family, it was instead a cross between a donkey, a human being, and a hideous parody of simian primate. It was Ron Weasley, and he was grinning in a nasty way.

" Hey, lookey here. It's Danny's freaky sister." Weasley jeered in what he probably thought was a clever voice, but it sounded more like a girlish voice to Helena, but even so the girl couldn't help but feel hurt by what the moron was saying to her.

Helena was different from her brother and her parents, she had managed to master spells that only first year level students at the age of 11 had been able to master, using wandless magic rather than wand magic, she was capable of memorising spells and potions that were complicated for adults, never mind small children. Her talents didn't just extend to her magical abilities, but also her physical abilities, she was incredibly strong, more stronger than her parents and the Order combined, she was fast and Bellatrix had clocked her for 20 miles per minute, which was physically impossible, but Bellatrix had found from her researches that Helena had the potential to do better as she got older. She had inhuman reflexes and agility, comparable to a wildcat. Helena, unlike her brother and father, didn't like pranks or Quidditch, she preferred reading and painting, even making amazing drawings and sculptures, showing amazing talent. But her parents and their friends, aside from Bellatrix of course, didn't care, and instead her brother and his friends called her a freak.

Helena tried her best to ignore the boy, but the baboon wouldn't take the hint. Angry that the little bint was ignoring him, Weasley snatched the book out of her hands.

" Hey, give that back !" Helena cried.

Weasley smirked, and then with both of his hands, ripped the book apart. Helena gaped and tears started to fall as the pages of the book fell to the ground. Weasley smirked at her, " Maybe now you'll respect your betters."

The boy left the room from his annual tormenting. That was another advantage to having Bellatrix Black as a godmother, Ron and his family were scared shitless of her, and as a result they didn't torment her for long. But this time was different, this time Weasley felt like he'd gotten away from it. It wasn't like Helena was gonna do anything about it right ?

He was wrong. Helena held the pages and the ruins of the book in her hand, tears falling from her eyes. Pain and sorrow turned into rage. In her mind, she screamed one word.

" _NO !" _

No to her parents, No to Albus Dumbledore for ruining her childhood and not taking responsibility for the agony she felt in her heart when she gazed on her parents when they laughed with her brother and at his antics, No to Ron Weasley and his family for bullying her all the time. NO for always taking it but never giving anything back.

No.

**No. **

_**No**_

_**No**__** ! **_

_**NO !**_

Rage shot through Helena, galvanising her strength, and unseen to her at the time, her eyes changed into something resembling cat's eyes. Ripping her door open, she saw the gormless boy, guffawing stupidly as he walked down the corridor towards the stairs that would lead him downstairs towards the party. Weasley was a good distance away from her, but that meant nothing to Helena. With the speed of a big cat, she moved with beyond superhuman speed, propelled by her rage, towards the moron.

As soon as he was close, Helena kicked him down the stairs, using her momentum as the propulsion needed to send him down the stairs. Laughing boy was gone, now it was time for the amazing screaming boy as Ron Weasley was sent downstairs, screaming in surprise and pain. When he reached the bottom, he looked around dazed, but he didn't look up the stairs, if he had then the outcome would've been different from what it was destined to be. Helena leapt from the top of the stairs with nothing but gravity to accelerate her descent. She landed right on top of Ron's stomach, making him gag in agony.

But Helena wasn't finished, with her rage making her punches stronger and more painful, she started punching the squalling boy right in the face, blood building as she punched him harder and harder. Ron tried his best to resist, but it was impossible because she caught his hands. Ron Weasley, even at this age, had big hands and a long nose, well he did, at least until a punch to his face broke his nose into the spitting image of Albus Dumbledore's crooked nose.

His hands, well she Caught them, and crushed them in her grip. If Ron knew what a hydraulic press was then he would compare the agony he was feeling in his hands at the moment as they were being crushed, but since Ron was a wizard and didn't follow muggle technology in anyway, seeing as he believed muggles were inferior creatures like most wizards and witches, he compared it instead to a giant's grip. It was certainly apt, since his hands now resembled a bloody, gnarled and twisted parody of what they'd been before. Helena had crushed his bones.

Helena hadn't finished punching him, so with rapid fast punches, she pummelled his face and chest, making him scream harder as he felt his ribs cave in under the pressure of the blows.

Helena, still hyped up with rage, heaved the boy up, who was trying to protect his face, and she kicked him down the stairs again. They were on the 4th level staircase, and Weasley was sent bumping along down the steps to the third level of the house, rocking his head as he went sliding down.

Weasley was only just getting his breath back from the sickening ride when Helena landed close to him, his heart went funny when he saw the bitch. Helena landed a kick in his black hole that guzzled all sorts of rubbish. But this time Helena was in the mood to talk, or this case, scream, " Why, why couldn't you leave me alone ? I was sitting in my room quietly, not doing anything to you, then you come in, tear my book apart ! Why not leave me alone ? I've never done anything to you or your foul family, why can't you leave me alone ?" another punch to the head, although it was debatable if there was any brain damage considering the boys innate stupidity.

Helena got tired of punching him, so settled for kicking him in the face and chest, making him double up on shaky legs, but then Helena let loose a powerful kick that a horse would be envious of towards the legs, shattering the kneecap of his left leg. Helena was getting tired of beating him up, and decided to end this, hoping the stupid boy had had more than enough of it, and kicked him over the side. Ron fell to the ground, seeing his life appear right in front of him, and it didn't take long for the whole of it to finish.

But he stopped a few inches above the ground, and looking up he saw the face of Albus Dumbledore, who looked angry when he saw the state the boy was in, his hands were bloody and his face looked like someone had cut it into little pieces and tried sticking them back together with spell tape.

" What's happening ?" he asked, and then his answer came when he saw Helena land with the light footedness of a cat onto the ground.

Helena didn't pale when she saw Dumbledore, instead she ignored him and turned to face Weasley, " Had enough yet ?"

Dumbledore answered, " Helena, my dear girl, why are you beating young Mr Weasley ?"

Before she could answer there were screams as Molly Weasley and Lily Potter came out, taking one look at Ron before seeing the blood flecks on Helena's clothes, face and hands. Molly went ballistic, " How dare you injure my son ! I'll make you - " words escaped her as she went for Helena.

She was interrupted when she found herself looking down the point of a wand. A cold voice froze her in her tracks, " one more inch, Molly, and I swear your son will be the least of your problems."

Bella turned to face Helena, and knew that the girl wouldn't normally do something like this unless something had made her crack. She'd warned Dumbledore and Lily about the bullying that Helena endured, but they hadn't listened to her, and now they might misinterpret the whole thing, and turn it around then she'd be accused of attacking Ronald without provocation. It would be just like Molly, but Bella had no intention of letting her.

" Helena," Bella asked quietly, bending down, " What happened ?"

Now the adrenaline had worn off, Helena was shaking. The tears fell down harder as she launched herself at Bella, sobbing her heart out. When she'd regained control over herself, Helena sniffled, " He-he came into my room, tore my book, the one you bought me for my birthday, and laughed."

Ron protested, " She's lying !"

Both Bella and Dumbledore were trained in the mind arts, and they detected the lie at once. Dumbledore sagged, " You're lying, Mr Weasley."

Molly was furious at this, " How dare you say my son's a liar Albus ! He wouldn't lie when this hussy -"

" I saw the lie in your son's mind, Weasley," Bella said coldly, " Legilimency isn't about ripping through the depths of the mind, especially if the truth is on the outside. Helena goes out of her way to stay away from your children, but they don't leave her alone. They bully her, I've told you about that for years. But you wont do a thing to stop it."

Turning her ire onto the frozen solid Lily, she unloaded her rage on the woman, who up to nine years ago had been a friend of hers.

" This is your daughter, you should be over here instead of just me, holding her and reassuring her, not standing there and let Molly Weasley go for her like a bull in a china shop. What the hells wrong with you ?"

Lily didn't reply.

Sadly Molly Weasley's rage didn't abate when Poppy Pomfrey arrived, it would've been better if Ron had been taken to St Mungo's for treatment, but Dumbledore said it was for the best. Molly was fuming as the healer repaired the hands, but then she gave up and went back to Hogwarts to get some skele grow when she found the bones had been crushed beyond repair, she had to silence Molly too get the woman to shut up !

" I can't believe you Albus ! That girl's dangerous, look what she's done to my son ! I demand you to do something !" she screamed in Dumbledore's serene face.

Serene on the outside, he may have been, but Dumbledore was angry that this woman was screaming at him, he took out his wand and put a silencing spell on her so then he wouldn't be shouted to like this.

" Molly, your son brought it on himself. Yes, the attack was uncalled for and could've been handled better without violence, but your son did lie about why Helena attacked him back. He did tear a book that was a present from Bellatrix, he did laugh at her misery. Your family are supposed to be Light, that means that you do NOT take pleasure in others misfortunes, it lowers us to the level of death eaters." Dumbledore said, hoping to placate Molly's rage.

Arthur had been angry, but not for the same reasons as Molly, but at his son. He'd thought he'd raised Ron better than this.

" I told Ron and the others to leave Helena alone, remember that time when they shoved that cake in her hair and she burst into tears. I couldn't believe they would do that, but you didn't care Molly. You've hated that girl for no apparent reason for years. Ron was warned, I shall have a serious talk with him later on. No, Molly," the usually gutless man said in the face of death, " it's time Ron and his siblings grew up and became Weasleys, not bullies."

Arthur turned to face Lily, " As for you, why didn't you or James help your daughter ?"

James went red, " Now see here Arthur - "

But Arthur was just getting started, " No, James, you've ignored your responsibilities as a parent for too long. I know Dan's the boy who lived, but spoiling one child and neglecting the other is unforgivable. Its time for you to accept that."

James was about to pop a gasket when the paralysed Lily came to her senses, " He's right James, we've ignored Helena for too long. Arthur's right, Helena needs us equally as much as Dan."

Helena, who was locked in Bella's protecting arms piped up, " I want to leave."

Everyone shut up when they heard her say that. Bella frowned at the girl in her arms, " Helena,"

" No Aunt Bella, they're just saying that. They've never cared about me, they'll forget about it soon. Father certainly doesn't care what happens to me, mother doesn't either. As soon as tomorrow starts, they'll beat me and hurt me for what happened tonight."

Eyes ablaze with rage, Bella fixed the Potters with contemptuous eyes. She read their surface thoughts; James had that just in mind, whilst Lily was more leaning on forgetting this happened, along with Helena's presence, but she wanted to know her daughter.

Her mind made up, Bella looked into her goddaughter's hopeful face, " Alright, if that's what you want."

James snorted, " Works for me."

Frank Longbottom couldn't believe what he was hearing, " That's your daughter, you're just going to abandon her ?"

" I don't need her, not when I've already got a son. Take the little bitch, and don't come back." James said to Bellatrix, not even looking his daughter in the face.

Lily screamed, " No, don't. James - "

" Lils, we've talked about this. She doesn't belong here, she's always reading, always painting. A real Potter child is interested in magic, Quidditch, she's not interested in anything but smart stuff. Besides, we don't need her. You know I'm right." James said to his distraught wife.

Bella held Helena, hoping Lily wouldn't do it, but she did it. Lily looked at Bella and Helena, and nodded, " Take her."

That was 10 years ago, and in that time they hadn't heard from the Potters. They went abroad a lot, and Helena sold some of her paintings, earning her a reputation and a small fortune that she had her aunt and guardian invest in for her. But there was more.

Bella remembered telling Helena she was a meta witch. She'd been 12 at the time, and was in a school in Canada.

" A meta what ?" Helena asked.

" Metas are people with…gifts, I suppose you could call them that," Bella explained, " their abilities and gifts cover a wide range of fields. Some might have the power to turn invisible, others might have the power to turn into liquid, or change their shape."

" What're my abilities ?"Helena asked curiously.

" Surely you know, you spent enough time using them when you beat Ron Weasley at that party," Bella said, chuckling when Helena blushed. Bella carried on, " That's why I took you to Gringotts, they were the only ones who wouldn't notify Dumbledore or the Potters. Take a look at this, Hel," she said handing over a scroll with the Gringotts seal. Helena unrolled it and read it.

_**Helena Bellatrix Potter. **_

_**Born 1980, July 31**__**st**__**. **_

_**Powers and Abilities. **_

**Meta Witch - Levels preternatural. **

( Meta Witch ) Superhuman strength - Feline driven. Able to lift, press, 14 tonnes. Preternatural levels using magical rushing.

( Meta Witch ) Superhuman Agility - Feline driven. Preternatural levels attainable.

( Meta Witch ) Superhuman Speed - Feline driven. 60 Miles per minutes, bordering on preternatural levels.

( Meta Witch ) Senses feline attuned - danger sense, enhanced vision, enhanced sight and hearing.

( Meta Witch ) intelligence level - 178, deductive powers high.

( Meta Witch ) Ambient magical manipulation - able to perform great feats of magic without any sign of exhaustion.

( Meta Witch ) Hand Eye, Co-ordination and physical memory - Feline driven - you see a move, and you see it for life.

**Magical Abilities:**

**Magical Core level - **7,000, unable to use a wand, staff or any kind of focus.

Powers:

_**Charms - Post Master level. **_

_**Transfiguration - Post Master Level. **_

_**Potions Mistress - Natural, beyond Master Levels. **_

_**Panthera Tongue ( ability to speak to Cats - Rare)**_

_**Panthera Magic user. **_

_**Invisibility powers.**_

_**Duellist Abilities - Beyond Master level. **_

_**Self Healing abilities, ability to use it on others in need. **_

_**Parse mouth - ability to speak to snakes, and use parsel magic. Limited. **_

_**Natural Multi Animagus - Feline species. Other forms with difficulty and with great concentration. **_

_**Natural Jumper - Able to move through space through Higher dimensions, much faster than normal wizards and witches. **_

Helena put down the scroll, a dazed look in her eyes, " Whoa…" she whispered.

Bella smirked at her reactions, " Yeah, now you know why I didn't tell you when you were a kid."

As time went by, Helena and Bella both went travelling the world, seeing the sights, and using the Black family magic, as well as the funds Helena raised by her artistic talents, managed to get themselves into different colleges and institutions for their educations. Both women learnt how to use computers, and Helena learnt about businesses. But as they travelled, Helena and Bella learnt how to hunt people, use boomerangs, cross bows, kick boxing and other fighting arts.

When they got back to Britain, Helena saw that she could use her meta witch powers for good, but Bellatrix couldn't see how until Helena told her about becoming a vigilante. At first Bellatrix was resistant, but then she saw the benefits of a meta witch becoming a vigilante. Helena had studied criminal psychology, combat skills and other fields for years, and both Bella and Helena had studied computer science. Bella, in particular, was astonished by the talent she had for computer science, it was aided by the visits to Magical Australia, New Zealand and America. There they'd both studied techno magic, and brought the science back with them. With their knowledge of techno - magic, they founded a magical business, making tremendous profits every year. This funded Helena's vigilante alter ego.

The Huntress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Royal Flush. **

Helena was just leaping over a rooftop when she got the call.

" Huntress."

Startled, even though she should've expected it because Bella was always on call and Huntress should always expect a call at all hours, Huntress's concentration was broken, but luckily she was able to make it to the next building top. Breathing deeply, Helena caught herself before speaking into her com necklace, " Bella, I was leaping across a rooftop."

" Oops, sorry." Bella replied before she got back on track, " I've just received a 999 call. The Royal flush gang are back."

That got Helena's attention, " What ? But their in prison, I should know."

Back at the townhouse Bella sighed, " I know. But you know as well as I do how the Royal flush gang operates, members retire, or go to prison, replaced by younger members of the family. But it's a usually instant transition, the old gang was put away 4 months ago."

Helena nodded, " Right, tell me where this call came from."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Huntress to get to the place where the call came from. It was an art gallery, and the police were already there. It might've been difficult for a normal vigilante to get in, but Helena had invisibility on her side. Cloaking herself and silencing herself, Huntress managed to walk in without anyone noticing. There was a full forensic team, but Huntress knew they were wasting their time, the Royal Flush Gang had been around for years, but they always, always changed with the times, besides they wore masks that covered their heads. Huntress watched as the team took samples, and decided to wait until she could get to the room where the CCTV was recorded. Huntress closed her eyes, and thought about the gang. They were a family, and they'd been around for years. They used playing card as their gimmick, along with card themes to identify themselves with. Led by a King and Queen, they were a force to be reckoned with, they always had Ace, Ten, and Jack of Diamonds. They left playing cards in various forms as calling cards at the scene of their crimes. They weren't psychotic, but they were dangerous. They were thieves mostly, but they weren't murderers, for which Huntress was overwhelmingly grateful. Huntress had met them twice so far, they were one of her first enemies, and they never managed to get the hint. They kept coming back, younger, stronger, with more determination now they'd met someone who was more worthy of them, at least that was what King said to her last time.<p>

But that old King was gone, imprisoned, and hopefully never destined to darken Helena's nights again, but Helena wasn't sure now. Huntress saw an opening and slid into the room she was waiting for. It didn't take her long to place the bug into the system. Now they'd know what had happened.

* * *

><p>" It would've been helpful if you'd taken pictures," Bella observed whilst they viewed the images. Helena frowned, " Hey, you try taking pictures in the middle of a crime scene. I did manage to gather enough info with my eyes. There wasn't enough there to gather, there was no playing card, nothing. It was like there was nothing stolen."<p>

Bella sighed, " I wouldn't be so sure. You're right, nothing was stolen. But there was a message you didn't see."

" What was it ?"

Bella picked out a printout of a police report. It was a miracle the police used computers in order to do their day to day work, otherwise they wouldn't have access to it.

" It was in another part of the museum, but it was there." Bella handed Helena the printout. Helena took it and gasped. It was a written report with a picture from a digital camera. The picture showed a graffiti message on the wall. It read,

" Huntress will pay for her crimes !" It was a melodramatic message for her, but the threat was there.

The Gang wasn't after jewels, paintings, sculptures….they were after Huntress !

The next day Helena went under disguise, wearing a blond wig, pink shirt and jacket and white trousers, not to her liking, but needs must, to the prison King was in, hoping to find answers to some very important questions. Bella had managed to find out when the prison visiting times were, and managed to get Helena inside. With compulsion charms, Helena was able to get inside without anyone asking any stupid questions. To them, she was the long lost distant niece of King.

Helena found herself sitting at the table with hundreds of other people with guards clustered nearby so there would be no trouble. King sat down along with the rest of the prisoners. he regarded her curiously.

King studied her for a moment, and then said, " We're not related."

Helena smirked, " I put you in here." she leant back in her seat, waiting for the reaction.

King's eyes widened when he saw who he was talking to, but Helena was ready. Placing wandless silencing wards nearby, and muggle repelling charms that were mild, Helena placed King under a strong compulsion charm.

" I want answers, who's the new Royal Flush Gang ?"

" My brother, Edward is the new King. His wife, Hope, is the new Queen. Their twin sons are the new Jack of Diamonds and the new Ace. Our cousin Drusilla is the new Ten."

Helena knew that the charm was making King tell her the truth, and she saw no real reason not to keep this up.

" Where's their new hideout ?"

" I do not know."

Helena sighed in disappointment, the King was telling her the truth.

" Tell me more about them, what can I expect from them ?" Helena asked, hoping to discover any particular weaknesses of the Royal Flush Gang.

With an emotionless quality fitting for a computer rather than a Human being, King told her, " Edward, like myself, is an excellent and efficient swordsman, as to be expected from any king. Hope, on the other hand, believes more in unsporting means of fighting."

" You mean guns ?" Helena asked, hoping the answer was no.

It wasn't. " Yes, she uses a modified machine gun in the shape of a sceptre."

" And Ace and Jack, what about them ?"

" Ace is trained a boxer, he uses knuckle dusters with sharp blades, Jack uses swords, he's fully trained with edged weapons as well."

* * *

><p>" Did you get much from King and Queen ?" Bella asked over the radio as Helena got into her car at the prison where the female leader of the gang was incarcerated in.<p>

Since Queen had given pretty much the same summary as her husband on the present gang, Helena replied, " No, but I found out more about the new gang, it seems their new Ace and Jack are more " gentlemanly" than their thuggish predecessors had been. You remember them ? They used guns rather than swords and knuckle dusters."

" What about their hideout ?" Bella asked.

" Both King and Queen don't know, and I have my own doubts about them using a place used by their forebears." Helena replied, and Bella had to concede that she had a point. " What do you have in mind ?" Bella asked her.

Helena sighed, " I keep thinking back to that threat in the museum, they know I'll be after them and their family pride will demand my death. But I've also got to consider the possibility that I'm just a front, they might not intend to kill me."

Bella didn't like where this was heading, but she knew that Helena wouldn't let this go.

* * *

><p>Huntress was keeping watch over the streets, listening in for any calls from Bella at base, or from any police or ambulance sirens. The Royal Flush Gang always tried to be subtle in their heists, but they always responded with deadly force towards anyone who got in their way. Considering the way they'd threatened Huntress recently she wasn't taking any risks, but for how long ? It had been a fortnight since that art gallery break in, there'd been no other heists. Huntress wished the police would pull their fingers out of their collective backsides and look for the Gang. The Royal Flush Gang, small as they were, were more dangerous than other gangs, and they were more high profile.<p>

" Huntress," Bella's voice broke through over the com set, " anything ?"

Huntress shook her head, " No, I've been following the sounds of numerous police cars for the past 3 hours. They were normal robberies, the gang's my more immediate concern at the moment. I left them for the police to handle. Anything your end ?"

A sigh. " No. If there's nothing in the next...12 minutes then come back."

Huntress agreed.

* * *

><p>Bella waited by her computers, seeing that Huntress was carrying on with her patrol, stopping for a few minutes before leaving again. Part of her wished she could go on patrol with Huntress, but her goddaughter had powers she didn't, and there was only so much that magic can give you. Bella hated feeling so helpless, her goddaughters' life was being threatened and there was nothing she could do. Bella knew that taking a broom out would be impractical, so all she could do was wait.<p>

* * *

><p>Helena was leaping over another rooftop when she heard an explosion from street level. Looking over the side, she saw a gang of motorcyclists rush out of a jewellery store. Whipping out a set of electro binoculars and focused them, the gang was wearing white, red and black. The Royal Flush Gang. Sending a quick message to Bella back at the townhouse, she leapt into action.<p>

* * *

><p>The gang was just loading their loots onto their bikes when Huntress made her descent. Her descent had taken her right into the largest of the group, a massive man with an Ace on his shirt. Her feet had landed him right in the chest, propelled by her own meta powers and the gravity of the jump down, followed by a punch to the head. He went down, stunned. Turning her attention back to the others, Huntress whipped out a circular silver disc. With a flick of the wrist, she launched the disc through the air, it hit Jack and Ten on the heads.<p>

That left Queen and King to take care off, Queen took aim with her sceptre - shot gun, and fired off a slug. Huntress had anticipated that, and made a leap into the air, using the black of night as an aid.

KIng looked around nervously, " Where is she ?" he asked, looking into the shadows. If anything, his wife was just as nervous, " Where did she go ?" The two criminals were so preoccupied with looking around, it never occurred to them Huntress was closer than they thought. She was right behind them, and when she felt the time was right, she leapt up in the air without a sound, like a jungle cat, and gave them a split kick as she came down.

The Royal Flush gang was out of the picture again, she just hoped they got the message. She took them all to a lamppost, and tied them, feet first so then they dangled from the top, and tied their hands together.

* * *

><p>Bella was waiting for her when Huntress got back.<p>

" Hey, the Gang's been defeated, all is good in the world." Helena said grinning, slinging her jacket off and draping it on a chair.

But Bella was grim, bringing Helena up short, " What's wrong ?"

" Ten escaped from her binds, she left the others on that lamppost. She was chased by the police, but they lost her. She's out there, somewhere." Bella said grimly.

All the elation left Helena, like air from a pricked balloon, " How did she get out ?"

Bella turned her face back to the computer, and scanned the report, " Apparently, the police found that rope you used. It had been cut." Bella looked back at her goddaughter, who was pale.

" Someone deliberately sawed through those ropes, but why Ten ? What was so special about her ?"

Helena had no answer for her, no one did. Only time would tell what Ten would do, and why.

**Next time - The Drug Lord take down. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Drug lord take down. **

Huntress was sitting on the edge of a rooftop, looking down at the streets beneath her feet. She liked this kind of view, especially at night. During the daytime the streets looked bleak, with people moving about, ignoring the way the world really worked. At night, predators came out, and the city showed its true image late at night. Huntress was such a predator, and she used the night to its greatest advantage, but Huntress wasn't in the mood for a patrol, hadn't been for a while. Ten's escape the week before had cut through her like a knife. Now she'd had time to think about it, maybe it had been Ten, not some other perp, that sawed through that rope. Bella told her constantly, daily, to forget it, that Ten would be back. Huntress knew her mentor and godmother was right about that. The Royal Flush gang would always return, even if many of them was in prison, their essence would always remain.

Huntress grimaced, it was true, they came back and always would. The Royal Flush gang was a disease, the family gang always survived in some new form but they used the same image, used the same card game gimmicks. Everytime you thought you'd dealt with them, another gang came and took their place, new, stronger, more determined to carry on. Helena wondered if there was some form of brainwashing for those who married into the family, that made them think the family was strong, that crime was paying. The aristocrats of crime, they were called, and indeed they did think they were better than everyone else. She didn't know whether there was any brainwashing, but luckily, thanks to King and Queen, she'd managed to gather more insights into the family, learnt about their criminal tradition. It is to be hoped that in the future, she found a weapon she could use against them when Ten, or the new gang, appeared.

The sound of glass shattering and an alarm blaring caught her attention and Huntress looked down into the street below, she saw a gang of youths wearing sports gear and ski masks robbing the shop across the road. From where she was it was an Apple computer store.

" Late shoppers," she muttered. Picking herself up, Huntress leapt across the street. It was time too go to work. When she reached the computer shop she used a rope she took from her utility belt to hang upside down to get a good look inside the shop. She saw the robbers through what was left of the window. There were 4 of them. The robbers were far from quiet, showing they were amateurs, and they smashed the computer store up, grabbing iPhones, iPods and any other computer up, they even had a shopping trolley to help them. Late night shoppers….

Huntress decided to announce herself, she leapt through the shattered window and gained the attention of the thugs.

" Wow," one of the thugs said, " whose the chick?"

Huntress gave a flirty smile, " I'm the Huntress, you're my prey."

What happened next was up for debate, one-second the largest thug was standing, the next second he wasn't. Huntress stood over him, she'd kicked him down, using her meta powers to knock him out of the fight. Huntress was about to attack the other 3 of the gang, but then the large one got up shakily, shaking his head. He glared at her when he was standing up properly again. He rolled back his sleeves, from his pockets he took out two white pieces of what looked like nicotine patches, but Huntress was certain they weren't nicotine patches. The thug slapped them onto his forearms. The thug closed his eyes, groaning as his arms seemed to throb.

All of Huntress's instincts told her to " run, get out," but she couldn't. She was transfixed, the thug's arms and body seemed to become….larger, stronger and more muscular. He opened his eyes, and now Helena was truly horrified by the rage, the strength and the drug induced madness that was in the guy's eyes.

" ROOOOAAAGGGHHHHH!" The thug roared, sounding like a raging animal, then he charged towards her, fists flailing as he went. If Huntress was a normal person, then she'd have been hard pushed to get out of the way, the thug was moving a speeds no human being, even a professional athlete, should go at. But luckily, Huntress was a metawitch, and she was able to move out of the way at the last second, because of that the thug went headfirst into the wall. When something went charging at speeds like that, it was hard to stop the charge when the target stepped aside. Huntress winced at the crash as the wall now gained a massive dent. This time though, the thug went down quickly, but Huntress resolved to pay more attention to this one.

Her attention went back towards the others, who were now slapping on slappers on their own arms. Huntress backed away from the thug as he went into convulsions, his muscles rippling. When the thug got up, Huntress was shocked to see that he was twice as big as he was before. He was twice as fast, too, if his charge was anything to go by, he was also incredibly strong. Huntress punched him in the chest, hoping that the blow, which was powered by her magic, would knock him back down to reality. He was knocked, yes, but he wasn't badly hurt. Huntress was stunned; a blow like that knocked even the most strongest thugs into a coma, this one seemed to be on something. Her distraction was her downfall, as a thug had come up behind her, and whacked her over the head.

" Huntress, Helena can you hear me?" An insistent voice asked over her COMs, shaking her awake. Groaning with pain, Huntress woke up with a headache. Staggering to her feet, she fought to maintain her equilibrium.

" HUNTRESS ?" Bella shouted. Helena groaned, clutching her head, " Ooh, shut up a minute, can't you? I've only just gotten up!"

" What the hell happened?" Bella asked, sighing in relief when she heard Huntress's voice.

" Uh, I think we have a drug problem. I was stopping a gang from robbing an Apple's, but then they slapped some kind of patches on their arms." Huntress replied, examining the dent in the wall made by that thug that charged her the first time round. The hole was quite deep.

" I'm switching on the visual feed in my necklace, check it out." Huntress told Bella.

* * *

><p>Back in the townhouse, Bella's mouth dropped when she saw the visual feed in the cam on Helena's necklace. Never had she seen anything like this. When Helena turned the camera around the store, Bella saw a speck of white on the floor.<p>

" What's that by that table?"

Since Helena had been in the basic line of sight of the speck, finding it was easy. She went over, bent down, and picked it up gingerly. It was one of those white patches. " It's one of those patches I told you about," Helena reported, holding it gingerly and making sure that it didn't touch her.

" Bring it here, we'll examine it - Huntress, get out there! The police are almost there!"

The police got there just when Huntress leapt away to safety.

The patch was under an electro - magic microscope. Bella looked her goddaughter over, " You okay?"

Huntress nodded, sipping water, " Yeah, I'll be even better when we find out what this drug is. I swear I've seen many things since I became the Huntress, but that will rank as one of the most memorable. I've met gangs on drugs before, but I've never met a gang that uses drugs the same way I use my powers. He charged at me faster than a star athlete, and punched a hole in a wall."

Bella regarded her, " What did they take?"

" Computers, iPods, iPhones, the works. I don't know if they ransacked the storerooms or not, but I bet they did." Huntress leant against a wall as she thought about the crime she'd stopped. Even though she'd been knocked around badly she still considered it a victory. " You'd better check our sources in the underworld," Bella said, " if they do intend to fence any of the goods then that's where it'll be."

* * *

><p>The next day, Helena went driving. She drove around town, giving envelopes to various people living on the street. She used her powers to cloak herself so then no one would notice anything suspicious. Huntress had used the homeless network before, and since many of them had connections with the underworld in many ways she knew that they would give her what she needed. Besides, if she paid one of them, she paid all of them. Since they were well paid for and knew that she would pay them more if they helped, they gave her accurate information, especially since they knew who Helena was. Huntress may've been considered a myth by the public of London, but the homeless people in the city knew better, the best part was that Huntress treated them with respect, even giving them food and money when they needed it, even the junkies. Huntress didn't like drugs, but she knew that not everyone was capable of quitting the habits, those that did sometimes went back, and those on the streets were vulnerable because they couldn't have a decent life.<p>

As Helena went back to the townhouse, she knew that the homeless network would give her all the held they could. One thing about the network was that people didn't notice them, they were as good as invisible.

When she got back Helena found Bella hunched over a computer, " Found anything?"

Startled, Bella shot up, " Don't do that!" she snarled angrily, Bella had always been intimidated by the stealth Helena used and that amused her goddaughter no end.

Smirking, Helena gestured towards the screen, " What's that?'

" Its the formula for the drug. Its a steroid, only much more complex. It produces a sort of artificial adrenaline, giving massive bursts of strength and speed, but also stamina. One drop can make a 3 year old lift up a man twice as large. It also has an affect on the brain and the body, too much and the brain starts to become addicted to the rush, exciting the rage sector of the brain, causing rages that are frightening, even removing fear itself. The body, on the other hand," Bella sighed, rubbing her eyes before carrying on," my projections of what this stuff does to the body indicate that unless there's a special kind of buffer, the addict becomes sluggish, unable to function without large does of the stuff."

Helena read between the lines, " What happens if there is a buffer?"

Bella knew that her goddaughter's intelligence wasn't slow, " Even if there is a buffer, that doesn't mean there won't be consequences. I've made a small amount of the drug," she gestured towards a beaker filled with a colourless liquid." I'm gonna run some tests on human tissue, using the magic chamber accelerate time forwards, only then would I see for certain what the effects are long term."

" What do you think they are?" Helena asked, arms folded. Bella's plan had merit and she had some good theories about how bad the long term effects were.

Bella shrugged, " Merlin knows, but if what I've found already is any indication, the effects are not good." Bella changed the subject, " Did you give the envelopes out?"

Helena nodded, " All 30 of them, all the homeless network should be looking right now."

Bella sighed, looking at her hands, " I don't like using them like this, even giving them money to buy drugs."

Helena rolled her eyes. The same old argument…..

" Listen, the homeless network's valuable. They hear and see things the police would never be able to do in a million years, besides they're practically invisible. How the fuck am I gonna find out about where the drugs are being made and where the dealers are? The police use informants, why shouldn't we?"

" I just don't think we should be using them, especially if they're going to use our money on drugs."

" You know that they won't get off, you know that the government won't try anything, you know that the homeless people will never get off their habits."

Bella sighed, and took something off the table and handed it over to Helena, " If you meet one on the drug, inject them with that. It'll stop the drug, burning it all up at a more accelerated pace, making them vulnerable."

* * *

><p>The next day, Helena received a letter walking down the street as someone wearing a dirty cap walked in the opposite direction. Slipping into a cafe, she slipped the letter out and read it. It was where a dealer was and what he looked like, but nothing else.<p>

That night, Huntress waited for the dealer to arrive. The dealer's haunt was in Baker st, taking advantage of the old adage that the best place to hide something was in plain sight. He seemed to lurk on the streets as a big issue salesman, she used that time to bump into him and plant a tracker on him before leaping for the rooftop in an alley way. She had to admit it was smart, using that Big issue sales as cover for his drug dealing. Huntress watched him for a full hour, taking note of the number of people that actually bought from him, and those that stayed there the longest, and with her nite vision binoculars, she saw how many of them he gave drugs to. With the binoculars, she took snapshots of him giving the drugs. Evidence for the cops tomorrow.

When he was finished after spending 3 hours on the streets, Huntress followed him. He lived in a cheap flat, and it was where Huntress found him.

The dealer's name was Tim, and he was just fishing a beer can out of the fridge. He looked around the flat and snorted, with the income he was now getting he could probably get something nicer than this. Maybe a flat or a townhouse, somewhere with a bit of class. Then the doorbell rung. Tim cursed, but he went to get the door.

When he opened it, he found the same black haired woman who bumped into him on his doorstep, but before he could ask why she was there, he found himself thrown across the room, watching as Huntress's coat billowed as she walked into his flat.

" Hey, whatsa - ?"

" Shut up, I want answers," she held up a plastic evidence bag with the slapper inside it. Huntress watched as his face went pale.

" You're a cop!" he said accusingly.

" No, much worse than that. I'm the Huntress. A couple of nights ago, I came across a gang that used slappers like these, like the ones you had when you were selling the Big issue. That's smart, I have to admit that, but I want answers, I want the guy who actually makes this poison. Now." Huntress added insistently.

At the name Huntress, Tim's resolve crumbled, but not by much.

" Hey, if I squeal then I'm a dead man."

That was the worst thing to say, especially to the Huntress, who wasn't renowned for her patience, besides her meta powers brought out her primal side at times. She moved like lightning, one moment she was standing less than five feet away from him, the next moment she was holding him by his throat. He was lifted up in the air.

" Lemme go," he gasped.

" No, not until you give me answers." Huntress was unrelenting, her hand tightening its grip until he choked. " Let me tell you what's going to happen, I'm going to ask you some questions, I'm recording this conversation, this conversation will go directly to the police with an appeal for protection. If you tell me what I want to know then I'll drop you at a nice police station, if you don't then I'll drop you on a street waiting for certain death. Understand?"

Tim nodded as best he could, his face turning blue. Huntress lessened the grip on him, " OK, tell me what I want to know."

* * *

><p>Tim did know who was making the drugs, he'd been to a warehouse in the city where the stuff was handed to the dealers. That testimony saved his life, especially when Helena saw there wasn't any kind of duplicity. Huntress broke into the warehouse quietly, listening for voices. Then she saw three men waiting around, talking. Huntress didn't bother recording the conversation, she could hear it perfectly from where she was. A car came in about half an hour later, a black BMW. Huntress took a picture of the number plate she could see, sending it directly to Bella for analysis, along with the message to not contact her until she was finished.<p>

The dealers gave a man wearing a black suit with a cap over his head their money, and in return he gave them their new supplies of the drugs. The operation took place in less than 5 minutes, Helena recording the whole thing as it happened. She wanted an air tight case, and wouldn't settle for less. Huntress was impressed with their efficiency, clearly this drug lord didn't like playing games with his underlings.

When the car and the dealers left, Huntress left as well, following the black car. The car drove through the streets, its owners unaware they were being stalked from above. It took the car less than 13 minutes to arrive back where it's base was. An abandoned theatre. Huntress got inside the theatre with ease, and she knew that it was the place. The whole place was like a chemist lab, beakers full of frothing liquid, boxes of chemical boxes. She saw that there were men moving the chemicals into their selective processes, finishing up in small sachet boxes. Huntress took pictures with her miniature camera, making sure to capture the faces of everyone before she swooped in, like a predator of the night.

The factory had a steady output of the drugs, with the dealers paying for their manufacture. The man in charge, Mike Grady, watched it all from his temporary office, away from the noise. He liked this, the feel of power, that he was in charge with no one else taking the reins. He glanced at the newspaper on his desk. The reports of more violent crime filled him with pleasure. Grady came from a long line of criminals, but he put on the act of being a businessman. One of Grady's scientists discovered a steroid drug that gave people, for a time, superhuman strength and stamina. Grady had seen how the drug was used, what it could do, but he thought it too unstable for what the scientist had in mind for it. The scientist had wanted to use it for medical use and research, but Grady had a more, for a criminal, profitable use for the drug. The scientist was killed, but the formula wasn't. Grady had it rushed into production, advertised the drug to the dealers and junkies. It didn't take long for the drug to become popular, the dealers were given bonuses for certain amounts of drug sold. Grady thought to himself, " I do need a better name for this stuff."

Grady was just taking a gulp of brandy when he heard someone behind him, " Hello."

A girl.

Swinging round, Grady made an acquaintance with a fist. The blow caught him by surprise, but he managed to shrug it off, just as he caught sight of a leather coat flapping close by. Diving his hand into his pocket, he brought out three slappers. Slapping them on both his hands, he waited, feeling the chemicals as they boiled his blood. He felt his muscles tingle, then burn, that burning made him angry, made him lose his inhibitions. He roared and charged at the woman.

Huntress was barely able to dodge, the guy was so fast. She somersaulted over, and drove her heels into his head. Roaring with rage, Grady's hand shot out and caught Huntress's boot. Swinging her like a ragdoll, Grady smashed her into a rail. Huntress used that moment to throw a gas capsule into his face. It exploded, engulfing the rampaging drug lord in tear gas.

Huntress drove the injector Bella had given her into Grady's neck. He screamed, then he seemed to become smaller as the drug burnt up in his bloodsteam. Whipping out a pair of flexicuffs, subduing Grady now he was weakened wasn't hard. Huntress was about to jump down and beat the rest of the gang below up, then she stopped and searched Grady's pockets and carefully removed another few slappers. She placed them somewhere else in the office. Helena was surprised that no one had heard the fight, then she saw they had their ears covered. Using the noise as a distraction, Helena managed to swoop down and knock them out.

There was no other fight, much to her disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

Learning the Truth.

The attack came at night. Lord Voldemort decided it was time for the magical world to see he was back, only this wasn't some drunken attack at a stupid world cup. The attack was dangerously close to the Ministry of Magics' 3rd entrance in the muggle world. The Ministry had 7 entrances; 3 in the muggle world and 4 for the Wizarding world. The attack came about in two ways; one would be above ground, the other in the heart of the ministry. Since the Ministry closed at 8.00 p.m, the attack was scheduled for 6.00 p.m, where there would still be a loss of life. Voldemort knew that Dumbledore expected him to steal the prophecy and he had every intention of doing it, but Dumbledore wouldn't expect the attack to come in this manner. Voldemort had spent the past 12 months gathering his forces, Dumbledore wouldn't expect it to be like this. Voldemort had good reason for this attack, he knew the magical world worshipped the wrong child. It was time for Lord Voldemort to stand proudly once again, strong and powerful, and to show the fools of the magical world that their fool of a Minister had been taken for a fool, and for Dumbledore to realise the full extent of his mistake.

On the rooftops.

Huntress was leaping across the city in her usual manner, keeping her eyes and ears open to any change as she leapt across the roofs of the city, anticipating nothing. She preferred nights like this, where the city was quiet. That ended with Bella's voice speaking over the comms, " Huntress, bad news."

Huntress stopped leaping across the roofs, knowing that Bella wasn't exaggerating, besides she sounded like she didn't like the news anymore than Huntress would.

Placing a finger on her earpiece, Huntress spoke to Bella, wondering what was the big emergency, " What is it, Bella? You sound worried."

Back at the townhouse, Bella heard Huntress's question, thinking to herself that worried wasn't the word I had in mind. " Huntress, there's an attack on the Ministry of Magic. It looks like Death eaters." Bella fell silent, waiting for Helena's reaction. Helena's time in the magical world was like a phantom memory for her, the abuse she suffered at the hands of her parents and their friends was something that wasn't that easy to leave behind. It had taken time, and extra work for Bella, who'd had to work hard with Helena to give her a proper childhood, not one full of pain and neglect. Since that time, her magical training aside, Helena had barely mentioned the magical world, let alone visit it.

" Death eaters? You mean he's back...?" Helena's voice became tinny, fearful.

Bella couldn't blame her goddaughter's fear, " We don't know that yet." Bella tried to reassure Huntress, but she knew her words were far from reassuring; the death eaters wouldn't dare attack the Ministry without someone telling them to do so. The chances of Voldemort not being behind it were remote. Bella knew that her empty words wouldn't impress Helena.

She was right. " We both know the death eaters wouldn't attack the Ministry without someone telling them, we also know there's only one person in the world who'd order the bastards to attack the Ministry. Voldemort's the only one who's got the balls for an attack." Huntress snapped back at her.

Bella nodded even though Helena couldn't see her reaction to the logic of her statement, and she couldn't bring herself to rebuke Huntress for the way she'd just snapped at her. " Huntress," she said seriously, using Helena's chosen vigilante title to highlight the seriousness of what she was about to say, " the death eaters mean there's going to be a new war. This is the first major death eater attack in a decade."

Huntress's voice was peevish, " Don't tell me, I've got to intervene." It wasn't a question, with a dash of bitterness to add to the mix.

Bella held back her sigh, she knew if she did sigh then Helena would kill her. " Yes, you do."

" I'm heading towards the Ministry." Huntress replied after a minute of silence. She clicked off the comms, but Bella would monitor the battle, and open the one way feed in her necklace.

Now Bella sighed.

The Ministry was in Bedlam, the death eaters had blocked off the Floo network so then no one could break in and more importantly, no one would be able to escape his vengeance. The Death eaters above ground had used the same spell Peter Pettigrew had used when he'd tried to escape Sirius Black, only their spell had more punch than Pettigrew's had, so the hole reached the atrium of the Ministry. The Ministry was full of people by the time the attack took place, and now some of those people were cowering on the ground, letting the Aurors deal with the attackers, Voldemort was sickened by the cowardice, but unsurprised by the complacency. He was also disappointed; there were times the Dark Lord hoped for a worthy adversary. Albus Dumbledore was more a hindrance than an adversary, a formidable one, yes, but still a hindrance. Voldemort watched from the sidelines as his followers obliterated the Ministry Aurors, sneering as the Aurors continuously stunned a death eater only to be killed a second later. Voldemort had spent a whole year on a recruitment drive, unconcerned about Fudge's stupid administration, which had been looking the other way thanks to his agents. It was pathetically easy to mislead Fudge, all you had to do was present a bag of gold and the weakling would do whatever you told him to do. The Ministry had believed he was dead, he'd merely taken advantage of that. At first he had only the Inner circle, but now he had other followers, some of them from the past who'd managed to slip through the net of the Ministry. Voldemort had already fought and killed a rapid number of Aurors, some of them all at once. After a few minutes entertainment, Voldemort held out his wand at a group of Aurors who were trying to sneak up on a group of his death eaters. Voldemort concentrated, gathering his magic and focusing his occlumency, this was difficult magic, and hard to control. On the tip of his wand, a ball of fire was being produced, growing bigger and bigger. Voldemort hurled the ball of flame, which was now the same dimensions of 3 beachballs, and threw it at the aurors. Just as the ball was about to hit and fry them alive, the ball transformed into a teddy bear!

Voldemort snarled, and turned to face Albus Dumbledore and his band of heroes.

" Interesting, you always turn up late Dumbledore. My followers and I have already dispatched a few victims to the afterlife, the Final adventure, and you turn up late to stop me." He sneered, the Order members froze, not all of them had seen the Dark Lord in the flesh and they were frightened by his bizarre and frightening appearance.

Only the Potters, Moody and Dumbledore were unaffected; they'd seen this monster enough times not to be unfazed. Dumbledore was surprised his old student wasn't going on the offensive, he was letting his followers do the dirty work. Typical.

Voldemort glanced at the Potters, and a malicious idea fell into his mind, " How does it feel, Lily and James, that all this time you've been caring for the wrong brat?"

Whatever Voldemort was going to say, it wasn't this. Lily shouted at him, " You lie, my son Daniel was the one to defeat you!" She said with a surge of pride for her son. Then again, the old adage did go _pride__goeth__before__a__fall._The Potter's arrogant pride would be their undoing.

Voldemort throwing back his head and laughing like a lunatic wasn't what the Light sided witches and wizards had expected. " Lord Voldemort, defeated by a pathetic nothing boy? No, it is you who are mistaken," Voldemort said as he advanced, an evil smirk on his snakelike face. He practically drawled out the rest, " About a great many things."

James growled as this monster spoke to his Lily, and insulted their son. Seeing Voldemort approach Lily made James see red. He aimed his wand at the Dark Lord, knowing that it was futile, but he couldn't think of doing anything else.

" Get away from my wife." He snarled.

Voldemort's red eyes flashed in suppressed rage at the threatening gesture. With a barely perceived flick of his wand, Voldemort disarmed James Potter.

" If I don't what would you do, Potter? You need to learn and accept the truth. You had a daughter, did you not?" Voldemort said silkily.

Above the Ministry, before the Potters had confronted Voldemort, the Death Eaters were busy attacking anyone above the entrance. They were having a grand time torturing and killing the helpless muggles. Some might call it cruel, but the non magical people had done worse to themselves for centuries, but even then they had equal capabilities and weapons, this conflict was a cowardly one. There was no denying that the muggles were no match for the death eaters, but if the military had been here, then it would've been a different story.

Above, in the rooftops, Huntress was watching the slaughter. She was rightly furious about what her fellow magicals were doing, normally Huntress would feel sick about being one of them. But Helena Potter was a witch, and she couldn't hate who she was. She just hated the arrogance of the magical world and it's peoples.

Transmitting the attack and the disgusting way the death eaters were killing everyone to Bella, Huntress sat and watched. She knew that she should jump down there, but this was the first time she'd ever witnessed in the flesh. Bella had shown her death eater raids via a pensieve, how they acted and co-ordinated their attacks and murders, because that was all this was. Murder. Nothing more, nothing less. Huntress watched the death eaters chase the helpless people below, she could hear their jeers. She knew that if there were soldiers down there, then things would be different. Death eaters relied on themselves, taking orders from the leader of the attack, a member of the Inner circle. That was how the Death eater organisation worked, the Death eaters were led by a member of the Inner circle, or someone Voldemort had appointed, although that sort of thing was rare. Muggle soldiers with their guns and explosives would be able to match the wizards, and hopefully make them see their mistake.

Helena and Bellatrix had once seen a group of Muggle soldiers fight off a band of wizards with big heads. The wizards had decided to do another practice Helena hated the most, muggle baiting. Only this bunch had been incredibly cruel. Instead of being discreet and choosing a less violent retaliation, they'd decided to do it against a bunch of muggle soldiers, thinking that pissing off the military was a good idea. The wizards, even with their superior magical abilities and their broad knowledge of charms and transfiguration, had been no match against their opponents.

Huntress whispered into her transmitter, " It's happening again, isn't it? A decade of questionable peace, it all comes down to this."

Both witches had known for years the peace would be over soon, and this was the proof.

Back at the townhouse Bella was watching the screen grimly, her thoughts following the same lines as Huntress's. If this had been a muggle riot, she'd have ordered, or at least prodded Helena into intervening. In this case, she hesitated. Helena was all she had and she knew one day that the magical world would discover the truth of that night. Fortunately, Helena took that difficult and painful issue away from her. Instead of her usual jubilance, she was solemn as she whispered over the transmitter. " I'm going in. Wish me luck."

Bella didn't say a word. After a minute of monitoring the battle, she reached a decision of her own. Standing up Bella walked over to a small wardrobe, the former Auror brought out a wooden box. She opened it and removed a wand. Also in the wardrobe was duelling tunic...

Huntress had trained with witches and wizards, aurors and unspeakables included. She'd also learnt the art of High dueling, the brother of friendly dueling. High dueling was where combatants used various techniques to fight against their enemies. There was also no formality in the art, you just went for it. The death eaters just threw deadly spells and hoped to kill or maim their victims and opponents, making their fighting ability cruder. Helena wasn't using magic, not just yet. She'd leapt into the fray, using the surprise of the death eaters to leap, kick, punch her opponents. By the time they'd realised what was happening, seven of their fellow death eaters had been killed, their necks snapped.

The Inner circle leader realised this girl wasn't using magic at all. " Come on," He shouted at the others angrily, " It's only some stupid bitch, she's not even using magic!"

That made the other death eaters confident in their abilities. Just what Helena wanted. Smiling invitingly, she held out her hands. " Come on then, if you want me then you can come and get me."

This made the death eaters overconfident, all except the Leader. He was a seasoned fighter, and he knew that this was a trap. Before he could stop his colleagues, a death eater stepped out and tried to approach the girl, holding his wand out.

Huntress smirked, and reached out into the local ambient magic. Thanks to the death eaters and their attack, the local area was saturated in magic, making it easier for Helena to manipulate it. All of the death eaters clutched their throats as their larynxes were being crushed. They also felt a tremendous pressure on their heads, crushing their skulls.

The death eaters fell to the ground, their skulls caved in and their larynxes crushed.

Helena took a deep breath. She'd killed dangerous criminals before, but she'd never killed a fellow witch or wizard before. Calming down, Helena took a deep breath. Then, coat flapping behind her, Huntress walked over to the hole...

" No. No. No." Lily whispered in denial, what she'd learnt was too terrible. How could she, she was Helena's mother? How could she do that to her own child? She had no right to laud it over Petunia, her sister was mother of the century compared to her!

Voldemort had revealed the truth about that night, some of his followers had even brought the Minister and the Head of the DMLE, disarmed, but then this was a show of strength, a comeback party, not a real invasion. That'll come later in his Grand Design.

Voldemort placed his wand to his temple, and with his occlumency skills holding and channeling his magic, this was difficult but not impossible for a wizard trained in the mind arts, the Dark Lord generated a 3D image of that night. How Pettigrew had led him to Potter manor, earning a string of muttered curses from James and the bound members of the overpowered Order at the traitors actions that terrible night. Then they saw Voldemort walk through the wards as if they weren't even there. They saw him gain entry, then they saw him kill Charlus and Dorea Potter, the latter defending the twins in the cot with her life. This was the first time anyone aside from Voldemort had witnessed the murders of the two elder Potters, and James looked away otherwise, Gryffindor and arrogant wizard or not, he'd break down into tears. The memory continued, Voldemort not caring about the emotional turmoil Potter senior was going through, and it showed the Potter twins; rambunctious Daniel Potter, small and slightly chubby, crying at the sound of his grandparents dying.

Next to him was a small girl, his polar opposite. Helena Potter. Small, quiet, watchful. There was no sign of sadness in her emerald eyes, only intelligent curiosity. The viewers saw Voldemort point his wand at both children, turning the point to aim at Daniel, then Helena. Then back at Daniel. The projection carried the whispered hiss of the dark wizard, " Which one? Which one?"

Finally, they all saw the wand turn to Daniel, then slowly pointing at his sister. Lily gasped at the bright green light. It hit the girl on the chest, but it didn't kill her. The light from the killing curse rebounded off little Helena and hit Voldemort. Everyone in the Ministry atrium winced when they heard the Dark Lords inhuman scream of rage, pain and surprise.

Lily was shaking her head. She'd wasted all this time, all these years on the wrong child, and worse, she'd forgotten the children her kids were. She'd become what she called James before he became Head Boy; arrogant, a fame seeker. Lily remembered all the times she'd met the press, how she always dressed up when she left the manor, she'd never been like that before Voldemort's attack that Halloween. Memories of a tiny girl, pale, withdrawn, always reading, always painting assaulted her brain, making Lily cry harder when she recalled the cruel and heartless way Ron Weasley and his family constantly hounded her until the twins birthday and she did nothing to stop it, when Helena had flown into a terrible rage that saw the boy require the services of Poppy Pomfrey. Lily sobbed as she remembered the cavalier way her husband, her own husband, gave Helena to their former friend Bellatrix Black, like she was a sack of potatoes.

James was no better. Part of him was in denial, but he couldn't ignore the evidence. Like his wife, James was assaulted by memories, only these memories showed him abusing his only daughter, he could hear himself laughing as Helena screamed in pain. The image of him whipping her with his belt and laughing as she cried tore his heart to pieces. What had he done?

Dumbledore though was more selfish in his own musings, but they were none the less significant. Unlike the Potters, the only thing he regretted was that he hadn't investigated that night properly, then again the realisation that Voldemort had been banished, that part of the prophecy had been fulfilled made Dumbledore excited that the prophecy was coming to fruition. But it had been a relatively easy choice at the time; Daniel had a scar on his forehead, Helena didn't have a mark on her, but now he knew the girl had some mark on her chest. As time passed, however, Dumbledore wondered if he'd gotten it wrong. There had been signs, of course, that Daniel Potter wasn't the chosen one. Daniel had always concerned Dumbledore because the boy had never shown any aptitude in magic, not until he was old enough to attend Hogwarts, and even then he had problems. It took him ages to learn and master new spells, he'd hoped that his father and mother would teach him their own pet subjects. Lily had gained a mastery of Charms and Potions. James had a mastery in Transfiguration and defensive magic. Instead of heeding his advice the boy needed training to fight Voldemort in his inevitable confrontation, which the old wizard knew would never happen now with all these revelations, the two Potters had instead pampered and spoilt the boy. Granted Dumbledore had told them there was a possibility the boy might indeed die, but surely they hadn't wanted to live under the reign of Lord Voldemort? The Potters hadn't listened to him.

Dumbledore hadn't been impressed with Lily and James when Helena had been attacked by Ron Weasley, instead of helping their daughter and embracing her as family, they'd instead allowed her to leave. That news meant that the old headmaster couldn't see for himself what the girl was capable of at Hogwarts. Understandably he'd been concerned about the rage she possessed, the brutal way she dealt with Weasley made Dumbledore concerned the girl was heading down a dark path. Molly Weasley hadn't helped matters that night either, pushing for Helena to be punished.

When Helena Potter hadn't attended Hogwarts, Dumbledore had definitely been concerned, but he turned his attentions back to Daniel and hoped for the best. There was nothing else he could've done. His only hope was to somehow find Helena Potter and convince her that she should somehow forgive her parents, and himself, for their mistake so then they could start training her to deal with Voldemort, who was certainly going to look for the girl himself. That was easier said than done. Helena was almost certainly in the custody of Bellatrix Black, the only member of the Order to actually look out for the girl. If Bellatrix had trained the girl then he was superfluous, that was something he couldn't allow, but he wasn't conceited enough to not believe that it was too late for Helena to trust him. He'd certainly not helped her in the past. How was he going to make it up to her?

Voldemort was watching the Potters and Dumbledore as they learnt and accepted the truth, they had no choice. The Dark Lord hadn't been overly surprised that Helena Potter had been overlooked by the Light side and Dumbledore. It was too typical of them really to overlook the obvious. But even Voldemort had been surprised the girl had been kicked out by her own family and forgotten as if the child had been a broken doll, again echoing to his own childhood.

In many ways, Voldemort could see echoes of his own childhood in the girl. The girl had been born with a magical heritage going back centuries, born with muggle blood in her veins, powerful - what else could she've been when he'd attacked her? She was clearly resourceful. Voldemort was convinced the girl was out there, somewhere. From what he'd learnt about the girl from his agents she'd been highly intelligent, always reading books. And then there was his own observations of that night. The Potter twins had been different - Daniel was loud and rambunctious whilst his sister was watchful and quiet, her eyes showing a growing intelligence. It was for that reason Voldemort refused to believe she'd died.

Then again she was probably with Bellatrix Black, and again he cursed the Black family for forcing out all but two members of their next generation from his cause. Bellatrix and Andromeda had both been Ravenclaw, and from what his spies in Hogwarts at the time had reported, both were incredibly smart and powerful, and that same power could've been a big help in Voldemort's cause. Instead the stupid idiot family had pushed them further away, as a result two out of five members of the family had joined the Light against him.

It was the intellectual power of the three wayward Blacks that infuriated Voldemort, two weren't good enough. He'd wanted all 5 of the children. Intelligence and power went hand in hand with Voldemort, he himself was a testament to that. He'd wanted the best and brightest the dark side families had to offer him, to create an elite. What he got instead was disappointment. The Lestranges for instance, they had powerful children. Granted they weren't overly that bright, but their power made up for that. The Malfoy line was a disappointment, oh Lucius and Narcissa were intelligent and loyal members of his organisation. The disappointment lay in their son, Draco, a spoilt little boy who had no subtlety and let his own personal vendettas get the better of him. Draco would make an excellent low level Death eater, but he wouldn't be good enough for his Inner circle, where his parents served. Narcissa herself probably saw that her son wouldn't make it as a member of the Inner circle, but Lucius didn't. Voldemort already had stupid wizards in the Inner circle, notably Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't need anymore.

With Bellatrix Black training and looking out for her, Voldemort expected nothing else from Helena Potter except a powerful and dangerous witch.

What he got instead wasn't what he expected. As Voldemort gloated over the Light's mistake, someone leapt down from the hole in the street above, it was a woman wearing a flapping leather long coat, looking like an avenging angel herself. She was of medium height, with short black hair, and then Voldemort realised who she was when he caught sight of her emerald green eyes. He'd seen those eyes before, in his nightmares, and on that disastrous halloween. He realised it was Helena Potter herself, but how did she leap down from the street without sustaining injury to herself?

Voldemort glanced upwards at the hole, it was quite high, and yet this woman managed to leap downwards and land on her feet.

" Speak of the devil," Voldemort drawled. " I must say, Miss Helena Potter," the Dark Lord enjoyed the looks of stunned realisation on the faces of her worthless parents when they realised who she was. How could they not with those eyes? Helena had a striking resemblance to her mother, Lily, yet she had black hair instead of red, yet their eyes were the same.

" I am surprised to see you," Voldemort continued. " I had my agents in Hogwarts watch out for you. I was quite disappointed when you didn't attend Hogwarts."

That was quite true. It was true he'd been disappointed, but he'd expected the girl to arrive later on when her stupid family discovered their mistake. Quirrell, like the rest of the magical world, had believed Dumbledore's theory that her brother had defeated him, so it had taken him some time to accept the truth. The next agent in the shape of Barty Crouch Jr informed him that she still wasn't there, forcing Voldemort to go in for his contingency plan. Voldemort would've been happier if he had Helena's blood running through his veins right now instead of Daniel's substandard blood, but it was better than nothing.

Helena had seen pensieve memories of this monster all her life, yet he was talking to her as if they were old friends. Realising that he was fishing for information, she decided to bluff him.

" I never could stomach Hogwarts robes, I prefer trousers." Helena replied.

Voldemort's wand shot up, and a killing curse was launched towards her. Helena didn't move, much to everyone's understandable surprise. Instead, she summoned a death eater to intercept the curse for her. The screaming man died in a flash of green light. Voldemort looked down at the body in slight shock. This girl was ruthless.

That wasn't the end of it. All the death eaters felt a constriction about their throats, and they clutched them as they choked to death. They fell to the ground, choked by their own magic, mentally directed by the Huntress.

" How did you do that?" Dumbledore demanded; not only had this girl sacrificed the life of another Human being, she'd also killed the Death eaters without a wand or incantation.

Huntress barely listened to the man, her eyes were focused on Voldemort. The two were circling each other now, marking the other's movements. Huntress locked eyes with the Dark Lord. There was something disconcerting about the redness of the Dark Lord's eyes. But it didn't matter, Huntress was the one to first attack.

If there was one thing Helena had learnt about fighting Witches and Wizards, and that was that the magical fighter ignored the surroundings around them, in a fight there might be a piece of pipe, a rock, any kind of debris could be used in a fight. It was like fighting conventionally in the Muggle world, a fighter could use a nearby brick as a crude club, anything like that. Huntress felt the ambient magic in the Ministry, after the battle there was more than enough to spare, and using her photographic memory when she'd scanned the atrium when she'd first jumped down from the street. Huntress concentrated on the ceiling around the hole, cracking it, making it wider and wider, making new cracks as she did. Voldemort was starting to get impatient, and prepared to launch the first spell. Just as he did, a piece of debris, one of many scattered throughout the atrium, hurled itself towards Voldemort. The surprise of the piece of masonry hurtling towards him and impacting on his arm knocked the spell off course. Huntress launched her own magical attack, sending Voldemort himself hurtling towards the far wall behind him.

Just as the Dark wizard was picking himself up, he found himself looking at Huntress's legs. Voldemort looked up into her face, wondering how the girl had even gotten here so quickly.

Helena's father was just as surprised, " Albus, how did she reach him so quickly from where she was, I barely saw her move?"

Dumbledore had seen the same phenomenon, the old wizard was aware that with magic then many things were possible. This baffled him, and he would devote his time to unravelling the mystery of Helena Potter.

Voldemort had fought duelling masters, used cunning and dirty fighting and his own flair for imagination to defeat opponents. The Dark Wizard hadn't needed to fight a duel with anyone other than Dumbledore, and it had made him more than complacent. When he'd first locked his wand on Helena Potter, he'd thought the duel would be over and quickly. Not only had she hurled him against the far wall of the atrium, she'd managed somehow to materialise or move from where they'd been before. Voldemort, never one to back down, fought back against this bitch. He used many spells to cripple her, but none of them hit her. The bitch had some sort of magical shield surrounding her body, and it deflected the spells he sent at her and they were sent back at the caster. Him. That had forced him to act quickly, no sooner had he fired off a spell but he had to dodge it again when it was hurled back at him faster than he'd cast it. After deflecting one too many spells back at Voldemort, Helena decided she'd had enough of dodging spells, and decided to take the fight to Voldemort. Moving with either preternatural metawitch speed, or by travelling via her own form of apparition, Helena gave the Dark lord a mean punch to the face, making sure that all her metawitch strength and magic was poured into the punch. Voldemort's head rocked from the impact, he staggered back staring at Helena oddly. No magical user to his mind ever used physical contact to win a duel.

Helena used that surprise to her advantage. She grabbed Voldemort's arm and swung him round before she twisted his arm a different way. The Dark lord screamed in pain and rage as his arm snapped. Helena started spinning him, using her magic to accelerate her speed. Voldemort was getting disorientated, which is what Helena wanted all along. Pushing all of her magic into her free hand, she punched Voldemort in the chest, right in the rib cage. Voldemort gasped as he felt his rib cage seemingly deflate from the blow. Deciding enough was enough, he brought his wand to bear, panting from the pain and the breathlessness he felt, he shouted, " Avada Kedavra!" Again, the killing curse sped towards Helena.

Huntress leapt high in the air, so high that the tips of her spiky hair poked above the hole in the street. The curse hit the Fountain of Magical Brethren, shattering it into little bits. Huntress landed on the ground, using her powers to balance the impact of the landing.

Not giving Voldemort a chance to get his act together and fire another curse, Huntress made a flicking gesture with her hands, and at once the air around Voldemort suddenly exploded, making a thick red smoke. Voldemort coughed and jumped in surprise, bringing the greasy cloud with him. Voldemort, not knowing what the smoke was, made the mistake of breathing some of the fumes in. The heat made his nostrils burn, his eyes watered and itched. The red smoke was Helena's answer to stinkbomb, firework, pepper spray and mace. Huntress knew that some if not all her opponents were sometimes a superstitious lot, that they could be taken by surprise.

The red smoke was one of her weapons, designed for non lethal use, unlike the green smoke charge. Helena didn't want to use it yet on Voldemort, she wanted to save it.

Now it was time for her answer to the taser.

When the smoke started to dissipate, Voldemort waved his wand to generate a gust of wind. His eyes and nostrils still burning and watery, Voldemort coughed harder as the remnants of the vapour burnt his lungs. Since his eyes were watery, he couldn't quite see clearly, but he did make out a shadow of someone...

Pain hit Voldemort, reminding him of the time when a Romanian dueling master electrocuted him for half an hour in retaliation for his arrogance. The Romanian had been easily displeased when Voldemort had tried to muscle in on him when he went on his travels to immerse himself in magical study. Voldemort had believed, after defeating more than a few wizards, that a mere Romanian would be easy to take care of. He'd been wrong, badly wrong. The Romanian had been ready for the attack, and almost crippled Voldemort. People may say Voldemort feared Dumbledore, but the old man didn't use psychological warfare on his enemies the way this man had. The dueling master had ripped Voldemort's mind apart to find out how to undermine him, using a skill of legilimency like nothing Voldemort had seen before, and tore Voldemort's past out and recreated the worst bits to make Voldemort falter. The electrocution curse he'd invented had made his cruciatus curse seem like a tickle.

Huntress was indeed electrocuting Voldemort, but not with the same spell. Huntress had gotten inspiration from the Star Wars movies, with her mastery of ambient magic, it was easy to duplicate it. All she needed to do was make them suffer.

Dumbledore was getting worried. " We mustn't let her torture him."

" Why not?" An unexpected voice asked from behind her. " He's getting what he deserves."

The Order members swung round, and saw Bellatrix Black, clad in Auror robes, her wand out and ready for battle. She was watching her goddaughter torture the screaming Voldemort.

Dumbledore tried to explain, " Helena mustn't torture Voldemort Bellatrix, she'd go dark otherwise."

Bella shook her head, " You still believe the worlds in black and white? Helena'll disagree with you there. She's not dark, she's just giving the bastard what he deserves."

Lily was still in shock after discovering Helena was the one to defeat Voldemort, seeing her battle and torture Voldemort all on the same night was having an effect on her mind. Now Bellatrix had turned up, Lily decided to try and make amends, the two hadn't parted ways amicably.

" Bella, it's good to see you?" Lily began hesitantly.

Bella nodded, " You know, don't you?" She asked quietly.

Lily was many things but stupid wasn't one of them, she knew what Bellatrix was saying, " That Helena was the one to defeat Voldemort? Yes, we do now." Lily took a deep breath, how to begin mending the bridges with her own daughter and friend?

" Bella...?" She began before the raven haired witch interrupted, " No, Lily. You were willing to abandon your daughter because she didn't have a cut on her forehead. You and your husband virtually ignored her when those red headed parasites made it their life's work to bully her, you pushed her away. What makes you think Helena would forgive that?" She sneered. James didn't say a word, he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder as she cried, James was too intimidated by Bella to even consider anything other than glaring at her.

Dumbledore was still watching the brutal way Helena was torturing Voldemort, " When will she stop?"

Bellatrix turned her attention back to the scene in front of her, Voldemort was still writhing under the blue - green lightning being generated from Helena's fingers. She could see that the lightning was at it's brightest and highest intensity, meaning Helena was using her negative emotions to power the lightning. Bella knew better than to try Helena when she was in this mood, she was more than likely to electrocute her.

Helena was having fun. She'd never imagined torturing Voldemort, the most feared Dark wizard in the world, would be so good. Helena had suffered much at his hands, as had others, but she'd never believed that if she put all her rage in one molten hot swoop of anger would she be satisfied.

She started saying to Voldemort, " Such a fool, only now, near your end, do you understand."

Another blast of lightning to Voldemort's face and body, earning another scream from the snakelike monster.

Helena continued her rant, " All my life, hoping that this moment would come quickly."

Helena's fingers shot out more lightning, and Helena tapped into her rage. All those years frustrated by her parents love for her brother, her rage when her book had been torn up, Voldemort's attack ruining her life, Dumbledore's interference, her father and mother's callousness..it shot through her, making the lightning more powerful.

Voldemort screamed in agony when the more intense lightning ripped through his body, tearing through his cells. " Mercy...have mercy...!" He begged her.

Helena laughed, " Why should I? You've never shown anyone any mercy, you murder children, _children,_in front of their own families." More lightning shot through Voldemort. Helena went on, " You destroy families, tear them apart with your schemes for power. You don't show any mercy for them, so tell me, Lord Voldemort, why should I show a pathetic thing like you mercy?"

Voldemort screamed harder when the lightning tore through his body. He managed to find his emergency portkey and dematerialised.

" Coward!" Huntress sneered. She opened her arms and Bella shot towards her without moving and they vanished themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, or the Huntress. JK Rowling and DC comics own them, I just write fanfiction.

Reactions.

" SHE CAN'T BE, SHE JUST CAN'T BE!"

Daniel Potter's screams of denial echoed across the Great hall as the newspapers spread the story about what had happened in the Ministry, the boy was clearly not taking it that well. For his whole life, people had virtually worshipped him, even to the point of sacrifice, now that was being taken away from him.

Potter ranted and screamed, screaming like a spoilt child not getting his way, saying his sister was a squib, even with the evidence and the photographs of her killing death eaters and the truly frightening image of Lord Voldemort being tortured by lightning. Potter lost a lot of respect that morning, but Dumbledore was ignoring him. His mind was on other things. Helena Potter was clearly powerful, the vicious way she attacked Voldemort and effortlessly choked the death eaters was testament to that. The girl had a lot of anger in her, not that Albus blamed her. The trouble with her was Dumbledore didn't know how he could approach her. She might not like admitting it, if what he remembered from his limited contact with the girl then she didn't hand out her trust readily, but Helena needed his help and guidance to take on Voldemort.

The article on the Ministry attack was well written, the details of the memory recorded with an artistic touch. Dumbledore had known the magical world wouldn't like admitting they'd worshipped the wrong child all these years, but hope was a delicate thing. Plans and counter plans flashed through Dumbledore's mind about how he was going to repair the damage done already to Helena, he needed a strong woman, one who was forgiving and not brutal. He had to be realistic though, Helena Potter wasn't going to be easy. The main problem was ensuring the Potters didn't mess more of his plans up, that wasn't going to be easy though. The Potters had stopped him from training and accessing Daniel properly, claiming he was a child. He only hoped they weren't going to make the same mistake with Helena. Although, considering the heartache and pain they'd put her through, Dumbledore wondered what else they could do.

* * *

><p>Amelia Bones was sitting at her desk in the DMLE office at the Ministry. The damage done to the Ministry meant for half staffing methods to be put into effect. Luckily not all the departments were affected, but her own had been hit badly. 7 of her aurors were in hospital, 6 were wounded and tortured by the scum.<p>

The problems on Amelia's lap went higher than the street level floor. Fudge was now forced to admit that the Dark lord had returned, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the pathetic little man from making life for her and the rest of the ministry more difficult. Fudge had always seemed to live in a fantasy world, but this was taking the dragon. The knowledge Helena Potter, not her brother, was the one to defeat Voldemort all those years ago had certainly been a national shock. It was understandable, the magical world had worshipped Daniel for years, ignoring the girl in the process. Amelia's own niece, Susan, had been friends with the Potters, just like her aunt. But Susan had never gotten along with Daniel, preferring instead to be friends with Helena.

Amelia remembered asking Susan for details on Helena, what she was like etc. Susan had told her Susan was the polar opposite to her brother, Daniel was loud and boisterous, lording his hero status over everyone and making people treat him like a god.

Helena hadn't been like that, Susan had said. Helena had been quiet, and she and Susan had played games and puzzles, even reading books and painted beautiful paintings and made sculptures.

Amelia frowned as she recalled the rumor that James had casually handed his daughter away like unwanted jewelry. James Potter was one of her respected aurors, but even Amelia had had reservations about him doing something so cruel and callous. She was going to get some answers from James and Lily, not something she really wanted to do, but these were desperate and evil times and Amelia needed to know these things. Her thoughts and her heart went out to the girl, Amelia shuddered when she saw Voldemort being tortured by the Helena. She didn't pity the bastard, after he'd murdered half her family he'd be lucky to even walk. Amelia, unlike Dumbledore, didn't believe in giving out forgiveness freely, that sort of mindset had problems.

You can only forgive a person so many times that the whole justice system became perverted, and that was what Dumbledore did. Constantly poking his long, crooked nose into affairs that were none of his concern. Dumbledore had always preached that the death eaters had to be forgiven for the good of the Light, but people like Amelia and Madeye Moody saw the situation differently, just like they knew scum like Malfoy senior were lying about being under the imperious curse. It just didn't ring true, Moody and Bones agreed with that facet; they'd fought the bastards whilst politicians like Bagnold had sat back and let the death eaters walk freely out of the Ministry with their heads high and their minds screaming with thoughts of their own praise for humiliating the Ministry. The death eaters Amelia had fought had been too lucid.

Dumbledore hadn't helped matters much either, the old man had been one of the principle fighters in the war. The trouble with Dumbledore was, from Amelia's point of view, was that he had too many secrets, just like he'd had a whole vigilante organisation in his pocket, including members of her own family. Not a wise move on their part. Dumbledore had invited her, but Amelia had noted Dumbledore's followers hadn't killed any death eater, they just stunned them. What was the point? The death eaters would just get up again, and keep fighting.

When Dumbledore announced that Voldemort was gone, vanquished by a boy, Amelia had thought it was too good to be true. There had been so many loopholes, one of them was what made Dumbledore so certain that the boy was the one to defeat Voldemort when he'd had a twin sister? Had Dumbledore checked them properly when the lightning bolt scar was found on Daniel's body, or had he simply glanced at the boy and made an uneducated assumption? It was clear that he'd done the latter, and now the magical world had realised it's faith on the boy hero was false. Amelia had never been impressed with Daniel; like Susan had said once he was arrogant, brash and stupid, taking the stereotypical view of a Gryffindor to new record heights. It was Helena that now held her attention, and Amelia didn't care about getting into Dumbledore's way to help the girl.

* * *

><p>Cornelius Fudge was in his office, the paper on his desk as he looked through the window overlooking the city. It wasn't truly a window of course, it was an enchanted patch of wall that was mirrorlike that reflected the view of the city. It was similar to the panels in the lifts in the Ministry, and the enchanted ceiling in Hogwarts, only the enchantments were more...versatile and showed more of the city. That the Minister had a more advanced and superior version to the one in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts made Fudge proud. It was a pity that his mood was far from proud. Fudge had spent an entire year decrying Dumbledore and Daniel Potter in the Daily Prophet, making them sound like liars. Now, with You Know Who back, the Boy who lived not being the boy who lived, it was safe to say that the Minister of Magic of Great Britain was far from happy.<p>

Fudge knew he'd made a mistake, but he didn't know how he was going to save his own skin. He had three possibilities; first he could blame it all on Helena Potter, but unfortunately he doubted it would happen. Besides, Fudge had witnessed the way Potter had tortured the dark lord, and worried that if she found out then she'd turn on him.

Two, he could easily turn the blame to Dumbledore and the bitch's twin. That thought had some merit, but Fudge was tired of accusing the two for matters that didn't hold water.

Three, he could promise the magical world that he was doing all he could to reunite the girl with her family, making him look good in the eyes of the wizarding world.

Yes, that was a good idea.

Fudge sat down and got to work...

* * *

><p>" I can't believe it," Hermione Granger said to her friends Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin. " I can't believe that all this time the Potters and Dumbledore would make such a mistake. They seemed so infallible."<p>

Both Lisa and Padma were Ravenclaws, and they knew that no one was properly infallible, not even Dumbledore. Hermione was friends with these two because she'd been all but driven out of Gryffindor by Potter and his cronies, and the worst was that McGonagall wasn't doing anything about it. Hermione had been truly let down by her head of house, and it should've taught her that no one was truly infallible. Hermione had been forced to look outside her house for friends, and she'd found them in Ravenclaw.

Lisa and Padma, whilst fond of Hermione, found her to be a little unyielding. Hermione seemed to believe all the answers in life could be found in books, and she didn't seem to realise that even books weren't infallible if a new fact came and contradicted a fact in a book.

" I remember Helena Potter," Padma remarked thoughtfully. " I was there when she nearly killed Ron Weasley because he'd torn a book that was a present from her godmother, she seemed like a person possessed by rage."

Hermione frowned, " Could she go dark?"

Lisa and Padma looked at one another, both of them thinking Hermione needed to broaden her philosophy.

* * *

><p>In the next Order meeting, Dumbledore found himself trying to stop Lily from crying her heart out. " Lily, we will find her. The fact Helena fought Voldemort means that she's caring about those in trouble."<p>

Lily's face was streaked in tears, " So, we can get her back? "

" I think so," Dumbledore said confidently even though he doubted Helena would be forgiving. " Bellatrix was there, meaning that they're working together."

" For the greater good, we must find them!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas. Please review my stories as I need inspiration. **

Contact.

" You certainly know how to stir them up," Bella commented to Helena, a newpaper in her hands as they sat down to breakfast. Bella handed the paper to her goddaughter, and waited for a reaction.

Helena read the paper. Magical newspapers rarely had anything good in them, so Helena rarely bothered reading them. In this case, however, the paper was fairly accurate. The article described, in unusually accurate detail, the circumstances of the way Voldemort informed them; Dumbledore, her parents, the Minister, and any other bystander of the truth of what happened that night. The reporter had actually put a lot of thought in the way the memory played out, making Helena think that maybe the reporter had siphoned the memory off and viewed it again to get a more perfect picture to describe it better.

The battle between her and Voldemort made Helena laugh; it hadn't been so much a battle, more of a...slap in the face. Helena frowned as she read the part of the article that described her childhood. It was quite sketchy with little detail about the full details of her childhood, but it described thanks to the eyewitnesses that were there at that wretched party, but even that was sketchy because so little of the actual attack on Ron Weasley had been seen. The reporter made it sound like Helena liked violence, when in fact she had an aggressive temper and didn't like being messed with.

There were three statements from the Potters, Dumbledore and, surprisingly, Fudge. The Potters had told the press that they wouldn't stop until they'd found their daughter. Helena quirked an eyebrow, the Potters had had their chance to care for her, and now they were too late. Besides Helena would probably never forget the callous way her own father had beaten her, and got rid of her.

Lily had also included a note saying, " Helena, I know we've made many mistakes. But we want to make it up to you. Please, wherever you are, please come home to us, your family."

Bellatrix had read that note, and couldn't help but feel sorry for her former friend; Lily truly didn't want to know that Helena would see them trying to get close to the one who defeated Lord Voldemort, that it wasn't to bring a girl who felt her family had abandoned her for no reason and simply to forgive them.

Helena read Dumbledore's statement. It was similar to the Potters, but since he wasn't a member of the family any one with a brain would ask themselves why Dumbledore, a school teacher, would even promise to help his friends get their daughter back when he hadn't cared much about her in the past before.

Fudge's statement was that he was simply going to look for the girl, and also train her for the confrontation with Voldemort, and Helena wondered if the pompous little man was alright in the head. She'd heard Cornelius Fudge was stupid. Amelia Bones's statement was more impartial to that of the others, and Helena remembered Susan Bones, she'd been invited at Dan's birthdays, but Dan had always made fun of the girls. Susan had been one of the few friends Helena had had. The statement from the Head of the DMLE stated that the Auror department would do their best to look for Helena, but also combat the death eater threat. That was what impressed Helena, this woman was more honest than the stupid Fudge.

That was when an idea popped into her head.

Helena turned to face Bella, the latter looking at her curiously, obviously trying to picture what was going through her goddaughter's mind. Helena's question couldn't have been more startling.

" What would you say if we met Amelia Bones?" she asked with a butter wont melt in her mouth but it would scorch you smile. Bellatrix gaped at Helena, she couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

" You want to visit the Ministry? After what's happened?" She shouted the last part. Helena had done many stupid and insane things in the past, but Bellatrix couldn't believe she was this foolish...

" Because of what's happened. Aunt Bella, the magical world and the Order are going to be looking for me. They'll think that I'll be hiding, but I don't want to. Not all the time. I want to strike out against Voldemort, but I also want to be...unpredictable."

Bellatrix looked at Helena like she was a few apples short of a full tree, " Alright Helena, but there's a few flaws with your plan."

" Only a few?"

Bella nodded, " Yeah, what if your parents are there?"

Helena had already thought of that and decided that if her parents where there then there was only so much they could do. She wasn't bothered about her mother, she'd likely get a punch in the face for her negligent indifference towards her. Her father, Helena had no idea what to do with him. She had a list of incredibly painful tortures in her mind, but she couldn't decide what to use on him.

" I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," Helena said, sending Bellatrix's hopes to sway her sometimes rebellious and childish goddaughter plummeting to the ground, where they made a spectacular crash. " I mean, what can they do?"

" They can get Fudge to sign custody of you over to them, or Fudge might use his powers to get you turned into a ward of the Ministry," Bellatrix warned.

Helena got up, ending the discussion that was rapidly becoming a debate. " We're going, and you can bring those adoption and guardianship papers."

Bellatrix shook her head as she watched her goddaughter walk out the room.

* * *

><p>The Ministry of Magic was in the middle of being repaired. Helena and Bellatrix had collected their visitor badges which read "<em> Helena and Bellatrix, here to visit Amelia Bones," <em>and they were about to get their wands checked as they waited in a queue. Bellatrix glanced at her goddaughter, and once again had to admit Helena had a good disguise. Instead of her usual black hair, Helena had glamoured her hair a butter blonde colour. Covering her eyes were a pair of sunglasses.

Bella herself wasn't disguised, and she knew that these people, well some of them, would recognise her for who she was. She kept a hand on the handle of her wand, and merely watched everyone.

The two women managed to move through the Ministry without any problems. When they reached the DMLE office, however, that was when it got interesting. Bellatrix steeled herself for what was going to come. As soon as the pair walked inside, and the aurors looked up, their anonymity vanished in a puff of smoke. Bellatrix glanced at her goddaughter and wished she was that stoic. Helena wasn't concerned with the aurors, none of them would be able to match her abilities or her raw fury in combat. What she was concerned about was her godmother's lack of disguise; if there was likely to be any of Dumbledore's Order in the Ministry it was bound to be in the DMLE.

That was what was also worried Bellatrix, Helena had said that meeting the Order was likely, but Bellatrix knew her goddaughter would make things up as she went along. Leading Helena to the section of the office where Amelia Bones's office was, Bellatrix hissed urgently, " Are you sure this is still a bright idea?"

Helena's face was still impassive as she replied back, " We might as well get it over and done with. The magical world's bound to look for me soon. You know that."

Bellatrix closed her eyes as she realised her freedom was almost gone. They approached the secretary, a young and neatly dressed witch. She was working carefully, efficiently. That didn't surprise Bellatrix; Amelia Bones was one for efficiency and not one for laziness. The witch looked up when she sensed she wasn't alone. Her eyes widened when she saw the infamous Bellatrix Black, one of the greatest Aurors in the business.

" Bellatrix Black and Helena Potter, here to see Amelia Bones," Bella told her.

With wide eyes the witch took in the new chosen one. She, like everyone else in the magical world, had seen the pictures of Helena Potter beating the living piss out of He Who Must Not Be Named, and she found herself in awe of this woman.

Helena was getting impatient, " Can we see her now?"

The secretary blushed and squeaked in embarrassment. She got up and knocked on Amelia's door, and went inside when the witch inside the room called ' enter.' After a minute, the secretary came back out and announced brightly,

" You can go in now." She reported, sitting back down in her seat and carrying on with her work.

Impressed with the woman's manner, Helena and Bella stepped into Amelia Bones's office. Helena instantly recalled the townhouse HQ, where the walls were decorated with maps and reports showing statistics. A blown up moving aerial view of Diagon Alley with brightly coloured pins dominated one wall. The office was the epitome of efficiency, showing a woman who didn't believe in little things to brighten the office. The only things that did dominated one wall with a couch opposite for visitors. Photographs of family and friends were mounted on the far wall behind the desk, some of them showed a small girl that Helena recognised as Susan. Helena was aware that many of the Bones family were wiped out by the animals that called themselves death eaters, and knew that recruiting Amelia as an ally would be easy, but it would be difficult.

Helena focused at once on Amelia Bones. She was a tall woman, close to Bella's height. She had short iron grey hair, but Helena could see the dark blonde hair which was a trait of the Bones family was still present. She had a square jaw, wide and expressive dark blue eyes that Helena could see were highly alert and didn't miss anything with a razor sharp intelligence. Helena could also see that in spite of the woman's age she was actually quite fit and healthy; she had thick and toned arms and she didn't have a trace of fat. Amelia wasn't wearing the gaudy robes famous to those in the magical world, she wore the tunic of an auror that didn't restrict body movement.

Amelia herself was surprised but delighted to see one of her best aurors returned. Bellatrix leaving the department had been a massive blow to morale, but it should've been expected considering the arrogance of the Potters and Dumbledore. She could see at once that Bella hadn't changed a bit, but it was the other woman that interested her. Amelia was too sharp for such an obvious disguise to fool her, she saw at once that this was Helena Potter.

" Helena Potter," She whispered, impressed. Like Helena, Amelia was highly observant, and she could see that Helena was athletic, more so than her pathetic excuse for a brother. She moved with the litheness of a jungle cat, her eyes seemed to soak up her surroundings like a sponge.

" Amelia Bones, I presume?" Helena asked with a touch of irony.

Amelia smirked, " You presume correctly. I'm surprised to see you," she added, looking closely for a reaction. " I'd have thought you would avoid the magical world after your history."

" I like the unexpected."

" Yes, I can imagine." Amelia said, leading them over to the couch. " Why are you here?" She asked cutting to the chase.

Helena smiled. She liked this woman and her manner, she didn't beat about the bush like others.

" I read the Daily Prophet," Helena confessed, " I read the statements of Dumbledore, the Potters and Fudges and yours. The Potters and Dumbledore's promises are pipe dreams. I have no intention of forgiving them. Dumbledore's a senile old man who makes stupid mistakes which blow up out of all proportion. His belief that I'd meekly accept my parents is wrong. I have no intention of forgiving them for the abuse and neglect I suffered."

These were serious charges, Amelia knew that. She also couldn't help but shake her head at the willful stupidity of the Potters for listening to a misguided old man with so many delusions. Dumbledore loved meddling in the magical family's affairs, but this time it had blown up in his face.

Amelia took a deep breath, knowing she'd need to word this one carefully, " What're your plans for the Potters and can I help?"

" If I give you memories of what my father and mother did to me as a child, would that be enough to get him kicked out of the aurors and his place on Britains's Quidditch team?" Helena asked. She remembered the bragging James had spouted off about being an auror like it was a god given job. Helena smirked at the idea of the arrogant man who'd spawned her having one of the many things he loved being taken from him.

Quidditch. One of the many things her father and idiot brother loved more than life itself. Helena would love to see a Quidditch match where James Potter caught that stupid snitch, only to have the referee proclaim that it was a foul since he was kicked off the team.

Amelia hadn't expected that although she should've done. She could tell one thing about Helena; she hated her father with a passion. She only hoped that the girl she was starting to like didn't fall down a path of no return.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a short time, Amelia was escorting Helena and Bella out of the Ministry after the Head of the DMLE had seen memories in a pensieve, donated by Helena. Later on, Helena and Bellatrix told Amelia about a prophecy that Dumbledore claimed had been between Voldemort and Daniel. Amelia had been furious with Dumbledore, not just for keeping the prophecy a closely guarded secret, but also for allowing the abuse Helena had gone through. As an auror, Amelia had seen many twisted things; the atrocities of the Carrow twins who murdered and tortured muggle children sprang to mind, but for one of her one aurors to...abuse his own child. Helena had shown Amelia a collection of memories of the abuse and neglect she'd suffered, the fact it was all from a child's perspective at the time was bad enough, but when Bella had added her own contribution Amelia was close to losing her temper when she saw James smack his daughter, or kick her out of his way, or even fire a reducto at her legs.<p>

Helena had smirked when she'd caught the older woman's look when she got out the pensieve. If that wasn't a sign that Amelia wasn't on her side, then Helena didn't know what wasn't.

Helena frowned as she bit her lip in thought; in truth she hadn't really thought about what she was going to do with the magical world. Part of her was tempted to tell them to ' fuck off' and leave them to their fate. It was tempting, really. Considering how her own parents had treated her was it any wonder Helena truly didn't want anything to do with the magical community, even though some of the minority didn't have any clue about how she was treated?

The other part, the part that wanted to help people, kept saying _No, stay. Stay and fight. Just don't fight with Dumbledore. _Helena knew that she couldn't ignore the war, but she could ignore Dumbledore and his Order of losers.

When the three women entered the atrium, they stopped. Right in front of them were two parties, waiting for them. On one side stood the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and his senior undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge. On the other stood the Order of the Phoenixes' most senior and most powerful members, including Helena's parents. Helena swore her eyes watered at the gaudy clothes worn by Dumbledore, and the less said about Umbridge's hideous cardigan the better.

Albus looked the girl over. Ideally, the child of the prophecy would've looked up to him, but looking into Helena Potter's eyes told him that was clearly not going to happen anytime soon. Helena's eyes were icy, cool, holding an anger that even Voldemort couldn't manage on his worst days. Hoping that anger didn't lead to the Dark side, Dumbledore knew he would need to do plenty of damage control to repair the damage inflicted on Helena.

This wasn't what he'd wanted, Dumbledore had wanted a weapon who was meek enough to do what he wanted done. Unfortunately he'd chosen the wrong child, and there was nothing he could do about it. Daniel Potter was all but useless to him, and Dumbledore knew he would need to start changing his tactics to suit Helena. The trouble was Dumbledore didn't know where to start.

But he had to try. " My dear Helena, I was hoping to speak to you," Dumbledore said, his trademark grandfatherly image going at full blast. His eyes twinkled but he tried to subtly to read Helena's mind. To his astonishment he was able to penetrate, but he couldn't find the girls mind. It was as if it didn't exist. He tried pushing deeper and deeper, but then to his astonishment a closed fist appeared from nowhere, and punched him hard. The connection was broken, and Dumbledore fell to the ground in the real world, moaning.

As his followers clustered around him, Dumbledore was groaning as he held his head. But his headache meant nothing when he heard Helena's voice, which did more damage than the mind attack did.

" Don't you ever go into my mind again." Helena's voice cracked like a whip. Bellatrix put her hand on her goddaughter's shoulder, showing her support as she glared down at her former headmaster. In truth, Bellatrix was unsurprised by Dumbledore's actions; back at Hogwarts Dumbledore knew more than even the teachers did, and it wasn't until her third year that Bella discovered why.

All masters of the mind arts had a master trick designed to bring attention to the eyes. In Dumbledore's case, that would be his twinkling eyes, not to mention his grandfatherly persona. Bellatrix had told her sisters and cousin about it, and together they continued their studies in occlumency, which their unlamented parents had taught them before they attended school.

Lily winced at the coldness in her daughter's eyes. She was furious with Dumbledore for reading her child's mind, but she hoped to sooth her daughter's understandable anger. Lily knew deep down that Helena wasn't going to forgive her or James, but she had to try.

" Helena," she said, wincing again when her daughter's eyes, so much like her own, were turned on her. Those emerald eyes were colder than cold, angrier than Lily had ever seen. But Lily also caught what looked like sadness. Her heart caught when she saw it. It reminded her when Helena was young, and James attacked her continuously. Lily remembered had she'd done little to stop it.

Lily carried on, trying to make some effort, " Helena, please come home. Please let us make it up to you."

Helena shook her head, " How do you intend to make it up to me?" she asked curiously.

Lily didn't have an answer, but she tried, " We can-" Lily was never meant to finish that sentence because Helena interrupted her. " You can what, mother? Fawn over me whilst you ignore Daniel? Why not? You've done it before, only in reverse. If you can do it once then you can sure do it again."

Helena shook her head, " You don't get it, do you? I'm never going to forgive you. You sat back and let that bastard that calls himself my father kick, punch and curse me. You let him kick me out of the family without a word. No, I should rephrase that," Helena added, making Lily's hopes swell before she sent them tumbling down like the mirage they were, " You did try to stop him, but you gave in. Some Gryffindor you are, not even helping your own daughter. Aunt Bella's a Ravenclaw, and she's got more balls than you."

Lily collapsed to the ground sobbing her heart out. James moved forward, but before he could do anything Helena's eyes fixed on him, and for all his bravery, James couldn't help but shiver when he caught sight of his daughter's cold gaze.

" Stay away from me," Helena ordered in a voice that said to any stupid person that she would hurt them if they didn't obey. Unfortunately, James wouldn't listen to that voice.

" Helena, I'm so sorry for what I did to you as a child. I should never have done them-"

" Actually, I'm glad you kicked me out," Helena said to everyone's shock, especially Bella's and Amelia's. Helena carried on, " Then I wouldn't be the weakling you made Dan into. For that I should thank you, those beatings made me strong. Can Daniel say the same thing, father?" Helena asked, choking James with a magical choke hold, the same choke hold she'd used on the death eaters on the night of their attack.

James choked, " Please, Helena..."

" Please what?" Helena asked as she raised a clenched fist, increasing the choking hold on her father. " How many times did I ask you to stop hitting and kicking me? How many times did you curse me without provocation? I was your daughter, not your punching bag!" She released James before he choked to death, but it had nothing to do with the fact the man was her father, it was simply because she didn't want to lose an ally in Amelia. Out in the corner of her eyes, she could see that Amelia's face was impassive as they stared down at one of her aurors. Helena wondered what Amelia planned to do with James. Even though she didn't know Amelia Bones all that well, knowing her reputation for strictness but also her fairness, Helena hoped she was harsh on her father.

The chokehold was the first thing she had in mind for James Potter, she had more devastating punishments in mind for her father, but Amelia could hurt him in ways Helena barely could. Helena knew her father was distraught that he'd beaten the girl who lived, not Helena Potter. James and Lily were doing all this so then they could keep up their little celebrity lives. It had nothing to do with love, and for that Helena would never forgive them.

Cornelius Fudge couldn't think of a more appropriate entrance, " Excuse me, Miss Potter?" Helena's emerald glare turned to face him, and Cornelius faltered, he wasn't a brave man and those emerald eyes were terrifying.

" Yes." Helena spat impatiently, her tone telling Fudge the universal meaning _get on with it. _Fudge reddened, but he was somehow able to hold his cool. He needed this girl for his own political agenda.

" Yes, as you know Miss Potter, Lord you know who will be destroying more of our world, unless you take action. I must insist that you join our auror training academy and fight the dark lord." Fudge said in what he believed was a reasonable voice.

Helena's gaze didn't change. Without a word, she raised both her fists, and choked and crushed Fudge's genitalia where he stood. As she increased the chokehold on the Minister for Magic, she spoke coldly, " No one tells me what to do, especially brainless politicians. It's people like you that make me ill."

Fudge fell to the ground, clutching his throat, trying desperately to breath. Helena released the hold she had. Umbridge watched as her beloved Fudge clutched his genitals and gasped in deep breaths. She turned to the aurors nearby, " Aurors, arrest this girl for the attempted murder of Minister Fudge."

The aurors came forward, brandishing their wands. Helena let them approach. Amelia stepped forward, " Aurors, stand down."

One of the aurors couldn't believe his own boss would allow a travesty of justice like this, he was in thick with Fudge anyway. " But Director,"

" But nothing. Can't you see that the Minister is fine, besides he brought it on himself." Amelia glared at Dawlish. Helena didn't move still. Seeing that the aurors were too cowed before Amelia Bones, Umbridge decided to take the law into her own hands.

" Very well then, Helena Potter, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, and the murder of various pureblood witches and wizards-"

" What makes you think you'll be able to hold me captive?" Helena interrupted Umbridge, making the toad puff up in rage.

" Be silent, you insolent little halfblood." Umbridge spat. Helena's eyes flared, and she outstretched her hands. Lightning just like the lightning Helena had used on Voldemort poured out of Helena and electrocuted Dolores Umbridge. Umbridge fell to the ground, writhing and screaming in agony. Helena summoned all her rage, all her sadness, the abuse of her childhood, the anger she felt at Lord Voldemort for ruining her life, the Royal Flush gang, the drug lords, every piece of scum she as Huntress had met and fought, her rage at the presumption of Cornelius Fudge and his insistence that he control her life, her rage as Dumbledore had gone through her mind as if he had the right to do so.

That was nothing compared to the white hot rage she felt when Lily had tried to reason with her, when James had tried to make his meaningless apology, the anger that James wasn't really apologising to her, Helena Potter, but to the girl who lived that had made her choke him...

Now this pathetic little woman who believed that just because she was the second most powerful person in the magical world, that meant she could insult her like it was a god given right...that pushed her over the edge. The lightning was nothing like the sort she'd used on Voldemort, this was much worse. Deep lacerations were appearing on Umbridge's already unattractive face as the lightning lashed its way over her skin.

Finally Helena cancelled the lightning, and Umbridge was writhing on the ground. The toad woman coughed up blood, and her blood froze in her veins as she heard Helena's voice, " Don't talk to me again. I'll break your neck if I hear your obnoxious voice again."

" I think you're going mad," Bella told Helena at dinner that night.

Helena smirked, " Oh, how?"

" You want the list?" Bella asked sarcastically, and without waiting for a reply she carried on, " Helena, you can't just choke and electrocute the Minister of magic and the senior undersecretary of the Ministry, not unless you want major trouble in the future."

" I don't recall you protesting about it, in fact you looked almost pleased by it." Helena pointed out.

Bella nodded, conceding that her goddaughter was right, " Maybe so, but don't forget this isn't a game. There's many people in the Ministry that would love to see you put away, and there wont be anything I can do to stop it."

Helena was deep in thought as Bellatrix said that, and she was delighted to hear the love and concern in her godmother's voice. Helena wished her parents had been impartial like Bella. It would've made life easier for her.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been very busy. PS - Regardless of what people say Catwoman is following the plan I set out on, and I haven't screwed the story up and I resent the comments that say I have. Let me tell you something, if you don't like my stories then don't read them.

Up in flames.

Huntress ducked as the Death eaters curse whizzed over her head, missing her hair by only an inch, and shattered the shop window right behind her and frightened the already scared customers and shop workers. Using her body's elasticity, she bunched herself up and catapulted herself at the death eater after a minute since the curse was launched at her.

She didn't get off the ground. The death eater was brought down in the surprise attack. Reaching over, she grabbed the Death eater's head and snapped his neck. Leaping off him she went after new enemies, and she found them. She came falling down on them, kicking one of the surprised death eaters in the chest before he could even more and get his common sense back. The other one she was targeting, she swiped the wand out of his motionless hand before she punched the living daylights out of him. The metal of the death eaters mask wasn't strong enough to withstand the brunt of the attack, and even though it hurt her knuckles, she could tell the death eater was in even more pain. When her enemy was unconscious, she reached down and snapped his neck and spine. One more death eater down.

Huntress was just getting up from her deed when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. Danger. She reacted just in time to avoid the cutting curse, only it sliced her arm through her jacket. It was lucky, the target was the back of her chest.

Huntress spun round, and saw the one who fired off the curse. It was Lord Voldemort, with 6 death eaters behind him. Huntress fingered the wound, controlling the bleeding. She sneered at Voldemort, " Look at this, do you know how difficult it is to find black clothes that look sexy?"

On the other end of the comm connection, Bellatrix rolled her eyes and sighed. Typical Helena, faced with a dark lord with the desire to kill you, and she focuses on a cut to her jacket. " Fuck it Helena," she mumbled, " don't mess around."

Voldemort didn't care or understand about fashion, so he sneered. " Helena Potter. We meet again, only this time I will kill you."

Huntress ducked down and the innocent bystanders were pushed to the ground, held down by Helena's awesome power. In the windows of the shops the glass started to crack. Suddenly the glass shattered, but the glass didn't fall to the ground as it might be expected. Instead the shards shot toward the death eaters and Voldemort. The dark wizards, taken aback, were unprepared for the onslaught of broken glass. The death eaters were sliced to ribbons by the pieces of glass. They were sliced in the neck, the arms, some shards even embedded themselves into the hoods, going through into the brain and through the skull.

Voldemort himself hadn't survived the glass onslaught; he'd been sliced in dozens of places, but unlike his followers he'd managed to raise his wand and shield himself from the worst of the glass. Huntress raised her head to study Voldemort standing there, the glass trying to pierce his shields, whilst his followers were being cut to ribbons. Reaching a decision, she picked up one of the fallen shards, and concentrated on it briefly before she threw it at Voldemort's shield.

Voldemort was starting to lose his infamous temper. He'd received the report Huntress was here in Diagon, and instead of his followers managing to subdue her, she'd killed them - he'd felt their deaths through their dark marks, and now here he was. Instead of gloating over her broken and dead body, dead by his hand of course, he was shielding himself from shards of broken glass being sent at him by this annoying witch. Worse, most if not all his followers were now either dead or dying from their wounds.

Since the air was full of shards flying through the air, Voldemort didn't notice one shard in particular. Big mistake. The shard impacted on the shield, and shattered it, and sliced right through his wand into his hand. " ARRRRGGGHHHH! HELENA POTTER, YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Voldemort screamed, not realising his threat made him sound like a corny villain, but Helena was sure he was capable of much better threats, she just chalked it down to him being in agony.

She idly wondered how long it would take for him to heal, but she didn't care.

Voldemort gripped the piece of glass in his hand, screaming in pain again. Tugging on it, he managed to get it off, only for the remains of his wand, his faithful wand, to full to the ground sliced in half. He dropped the piece of glass, only to see Potter flick out her glowing hand. The Dark lord found himself burning up as the cells in his body from his bones to the very pores on his skin burn up. The blood in his veins reached a temperature they should never reach. Voldemort found smoke coming out of his mouth as his body was set alight almost as if someone had poured petrol down his throat and dropped a match.

Huntress smirked as she watched the fearsome dark lord go up like a torch, his screams sending people running and hiding. She had to admit he looked better like this, if it weren't for his magic he'd be dead by now. Internal combustion, what a lovely term to describe what was happening to one of the men who'd ruined her life.

The flames finally died down. What was once Lord Voldemort fell to the ground in a heap of soot and ash, all of Voldemort's clothes had been incinerated, including most of his skin. Helena peered at him curiously, she'd never done this before, and it might be the perfect weapon against Dumbledore and her stupid parents, but she wasn't that extreme. It was just an idea.

Voldemort's burnt head looked up at her in terror, " Potter," the grizzly apparition wheezed, " I will...k...k...kil...kill you!" He gasped.

" I've heard it before, but you have more important things on your mind. Like healing your body and getting a life."

Voldemort wheezed, and he saw the silver amulet that controlled his portkey. Voldemort vanished before his enemy's eyes. Huntress shook her head.

" Something you want to say, Dumbledore?" She asked.

When the crowd jumped they realised Albus Dumbledore had arrived. What they didn't know was that the wizard and some of his order had been there for over 6 minutes, and they'd seen Helena incinerate Lord Voldemort. If they had realised how long they'd been standing there doing nothing then they would ask themselves what Dumbledore was playing at. Helena didn't care what the old man was playing at as long as she was left alone.

Helena turned around to face Dumbledore and his band of heroes. " You've been standing there for nearly 7 minutes, and yet you didn't do anything, leaving me to do the work. Why? I thought I was supposed to be your chosen one." She sneered the last part.

Dumbledore looked down at the ground. The bodies of death eaters with their necks, arms and bodies slashed by the shards of glass, which were now lying on the ground coated in blood, covered the ground. " Was this really necessary?" He asked in disappointment, ignoring both Helena's statement and her question.

Huntress snorted, unrepentant, " Was it necessary to allow Lord Voldemort unlimited access to parts of the wizarding world, letting him kill people who can't defend themselves? No, don't answer that. I know you people don't and won't care about the non magical world, but let me tell you this. They are better than you are. At least they know how to fight a war, you just hide behind your couches and shields and throw useless spells at the death eaters."

Dumbledore's eyes were filled with disappointment at Helena. Dumbledore truly wondered how he could get through to her conscience. He needed her more than she realised, but she needed him as well. He had to teach her how to accept the Light. There was only one problem, she was so defensive and more resistant to his attempts. Still early days.

" Helena." He tried valiantly to present his case. " You shouldn't kill these people. Everyone can be redeemed, and that's what Voldemort's done. He's taken these people from the light and they need to be brought back to the Light. Killing them means you yourself will not be considered Light. You should forgive. It's the only way."

When Helena replied everyone shivered at the coldness in her voice, " Nice try, old man, nice try. You're as delusional as Voldemort is. These people don't belong to the light, they're their own person. That's something you don't understand, everyone's got a choice to live their lives, only you put them into two categories, don't move," Huntress snapped, holding one of the Order prisoner when the foolish woman tried to raise her wand to curse her. The woman was frozen. " As I was saying to you, you can't organise people into categories based on their personalities. This war's just the result." When Helena saw she wasn't getting through, she shook her head and looked in disappointment at her parents who'd just stood there, looking at their own daughter without expression.

Huntress vanished without a word.

**A/N Sorry for the lack of updates. **


	8. Chapter 8

Fear of the Huntress.

Huntress was bored out of her mind, since she'd defeated Voldemort and his death eaters she'd met very few of them on their raids. She wasn't sure whether or not they were busy elsewhere or simply because they didn't want to meet her, and she didn't know and truly didn't care. She just wanted to get out and play for the night without worrying about her problems, like her parents and Dumbledore ruining her life.

Bella was worried herself, though for different reasons. Like her goddaughter she was worried, but more about the lull. Even with Voldemort injured the death eaters were still a threat, and they should be out there. They were too quiet, something that worried her immensely, " Helena, it looks like the death eaters and their master are quiet because they're going to launch a new attack somewhere at a different time."

Helena nodded. She'd already reached that conclusion. " I'm going out."

Bella narrowed her eyes, " Where?"

" Just to the scum in the mundane world. It gets boring beating the crap out of wizards all the time." Helena replied.

Bella watched as her goddaughter left, putting on her long black trenchcoat, and wondered if that was indeed what Helena had in mind for this evening. Bella was good at telling whenever Helena was lying or not, but this time she wasn't evasive. To be on the safe side she would monitor her as she went out.

* * *

><p>Huntress leaped over the buildings, dancing over the rooftops and keeping a general eye out, but in truth she was only out to get some fresh air. Huntress was a predator of the night, and there were times when she was only out to just have fun. She stopped when she heard some pounding music at a club in the city. She looked down from the rooftop, hidden by the shadows even as she saw the garishly coloured neon lighting coming from the outside.<p>

She smirked. Time to party.

* * *

><p>The bouncers didn't notice the girl with black hair walk in wearing a long black trenchcoat, nor did they notice as she started to dance. Helena swirled, uncaring on the dancefloor as she forgot her troubles even as her ears were being pounded by the music. A few times in the past she would come to places like this and dance to her heart's content to forget her problems for a while, brief as it was. A few guys danced with her, some even offering to buy her a drink.<p>

She was only there for twenty minutes when there was a massive bang from outside. The music stopped, and the dancers screamed as an army of death eaters swarmed in, laughing at the 'muggle sport' they were about to launch themselves into. As they fired curses, none of them noticed Huntress swooping down on them until it was too late.

Huntress was pissed off. She'd come out to have some fun and to basically chill out, but now she was fighting again. She dimly heard some of them shout, " its the Potter bitch," or something like that, but Helena was so angry that she could barely think straight, let alone hear straight. She punched one death eater, dropping him to the ground with a single punch that folded his mask right in and deep into his face, before she snapped the spine and neck of a screaming death eater before she went silent. Huntress had by now reached her maximum meta power, and she was using it to channel her rage until she became a preternatural fighter. One by one, or rather, two by one, death eaters fell to the ground, dead or dying, it didn't matter which amid Huntress's rage.

As she was fighting, she sensed rather than noticed a small number of the Order of the Phoenix appear, and start casting spells before they stopped and saw her as the muggle dancers and kids hid from view. Huntress had put up a body shield to soak up the curses from the death eaters, but now it was used to stop the Order members from stunning her, stopping her in her tracks as she slaughtered the death eaters.

Helena wondered briefly if the Order were in some way helping the death eaters by letting them get away with so fucking much. It certainly seemed like it. They never arrived until the attack was either finished or the death eaters were in the middle of murdering people. Fucking Dumbledore and his fucking philosophy.

Huntress ended the fight by snapping the neck of the last death eater, just as a stunning curse whizzed over her head. She caught it in her hand, studied it and threw it back at the wizards. They ducked just in time. Breathing hard, Helena studied each one of them, and saw Lily Potter, her mother in the crowd.

" Hello, Mother. " She sneered.

Lily teared up. She'd just seen her daughter, her now famous daughter murdering people and she cursed Bellatrix, that damn woman for turning her daughter into a killing machine. It never occurred to her that Helena was a byproduct of her own stupidity.

" Which one of you sent that curse?" Helena asked, her anger not abating in the slightest. In fact it was still boiling hot in her mind. It was one thing arriving late, but to try and curse her when she was fighting for her life. Didn't these people ever think about the consequences? None of the Order replied.

Lily dropped her hands, looking at Helena with disappointment. " How could you kill them?"

" If someone's raping a child, do you honestly think they could be rehabilitated? No, they can't." Helena spat, furious at her mothers sanctimonious attitude. Now the adrenaline was wearing off Helena was feeling tired, not to mention still angry.

Lily kept going on. " Helena, this is why the Light side can help you, lead you away from the darkness. By killing them, you're no better than they are."

Helena shook her head, realising that even if she tried her parents wouldn't accept her. She was too different, that was what was truly tragic. Two worlds, two different outlooks. Huntress had killed peadophiles and murderers, rapists, and Bella hadn't said much about that, believing that by doing that she was doing people a favour. Locking them away wasn't the answer. Bella had realised that mistake after the disaster that was the British wizarding justice system where either the prisoners would be locked up in the hellish sewer that was Azkaban, or would simply be given a slap on the wrist.

Seeing her mother wouldn't give up her views, Helena left.

* * *

><p>Bella had already heard the news, but before she could ask Helena anything about it, Helena, still hyped up with pent up rage bellowed.<p>

" What gives them the right to judge me, just because they're the 'light' that means they have the right to criticise? It's not as if they're doing much good, the way they carry on. They might as well give the world to Voldemort, the way they run it."

Helena calmed down, her voice becoming a whisper. Bella had to hold her to hear her. " Why don't my parents understand that the only way to win is to fight fire with fire? They've lost, can't they see that?"

Bella sighed. " It's the light side attitude for you, Helena. They believe that by killing them you're automatically evil, and should be locked up. They believe that locking up their evil side they're automatically light."

" But my parents..."

" Your parents," Bella started darkly, " abandoned you on the word of an old man with an agenda, a man who didn't care about you until the truth came out at last. Dumbledore made the magical world into his own image. Before he defeated Grindelwald, he lived in a magical world where the light understood that to finish a war you needed to kill, but he changed all that with his forgiveness policy," she sneered disdainfully at the notion. " A policy that might work well for him but not for you and for me, don't ever forget Helena, that you're not evil. You're the best I know."

Helena broke down sobbing. All she'd ever wanted growing up was her parents to love her and be proud of her, but until they kicked her out of the family the only person to do that was Auntie Bella, whom Helena loved more than anyone, and would gladly die to protect her.

Her mother's attitude had killed off the last part of the innocent child Helena had been. There would be no second chances for her or for James.


	9. Chapter 9

Two Idiot Wizards.

Huntress's long coat flapped as she and Bella fought a group of Death eaters and their master, Helena was quite surprised by that one. She'd thought he would've been incapacitated for a long time, but clearly not.

Voldemort himself was in no mood to talk, and Huntress was okay with that. What she wasn't okay with was that the Order of the Phoenix had also popped in, literally, and they were firing curses at her and Bellatrix. Huntress could see her godmother's stress clear as day on her face as she struggled to fight off the spells from her old colleagues and the Death eaters.

Helena wondered why Voldemort wasn't speaking, or gloating at her, when she had to dodge yet again another killing curse. Voldemort yelled with frustration, launching yet more curses at her, but Huntress, once again thankful for her meta powers, managed to sidestep and leap around them. As she leapt once, a curse whizzed past her, barely singing her hair and coat. Huntress landed on the ground, only to duck and roll a killing curse that had been aimed at an angle for her head.

Helena dimly remembered her magical studies, where she learnt that the killing curse used up a lot of magical energy and concentration, but Voldemort seemed to be throwing them left, right and centre like rice at a wedding. He must've used some rituals to enhance his powers, but if that was so then he most likely had a limit, she theorised, once again leaping into the air, only just managing to twist in mid air as a stupid Order member fired another curse at her. Huntress glowered at them, but she didn't say a word.

" How're you doing?" She called to Bella.

Bella huffed as her body tried to cope with the magical demand. It had been a long time since she'd been in a high level fight like this, no matter how much training she put in.

" Don't," she gasped with the effort. " Don't talk to me."

Huntress winced, " That bad?"

Bella leveled a look at her goddaughter that promised pain, and Huntress had to chuckle, though that chuckle died as soon as Voldemort regained his bearings, and threw another killing curse at her. After the curse smacked into the spot Huntress had just leapt from, and she growled at him.

" Right, that's it." She cursed, reaching into her pocket and throwing a glittering red bottle, and hurling it down towards Voldemort.

Voldemort, remembering every trick the bitch had tried with him, foolishly tried to destroy the bottle. When it exploded, the red liquid covered him and covering him like paint, only this wasn't paint. Voldemort shouted as the liquid covered him, stinging slightly before turning cold and covering his eyes, blinding him. Voldemort reached for the red stuff blinding him and tried to pull it. It didn't come off!

Voldemort tried ripping it off, but the glue only started tearing his skin off, and Huntress had to stop herself laughing, stopping only when Voldemort, abandoning his attempts to get the glue off, started screaming curses, waving his wand in every direction and firing off curses, screaming obsenities at Helena.

With Voldemort distracted, that gave Huntress the chance to jump down and help Bella fight off the death eaters.

" How long will it last?" Bella panted. She was fighting off over three death eaters at once, and she was winning, drawing upon her knowledge of charmswork and transfiguration to turn parts of the death eaters into different objects, or to make them dance, distracting them and the others, and allowing her to finally kill them.

Huntress grinned, " It'll come off tomorrow morning. Its a new formula, with a time limit of up to nine hours." She ducked under the wand of a death eater, and kicked at his knee, bringing the taller death eater down and reached out to snap his neck.

When the last death eater was killed, Bella reached out to touch her goddaughters arm, but something had distracted Helena. Bella followed her gaze, focusing on the Order members. Damn, she thought angrily. I'd forgotten about them.

Albus Dumbledore had watched on the sidelines, fighting the occasional death eater foolhardy enough to try and attack him, trying to reach Helena and Bella. He had to make them see sense, for the greater good.

" It was a bad idea for you to kill harm them, Helena," he told them gravely, though his attention was focused mostly on Helena. He kept his wand trained on her, and he noticed idly that Helena was watching him as well, readying herself for anything he did. He didn't believe for a moment Helena would attack him unless he did something silly, his over inflated opinion of himself meant that he would be able to stop her, unlike Voldemort.

Helena didn't say a word. Instead she slowly took from under her coat a crossbow with an arrow already on it.

He gestured to it, " What do you plan to do with it?"

Helena curved her lips into what might have been a smile, " That depends on you."

" I wont harm you Helena." He chided her.

" Don't believe you, you've had your followers try and curse me. Here I thought the role of soldiers was to fight and kill the enemy, not people trying to stop the carnage."

Dumbledore spoke in his talking to a downward child voice, " Helena, you're supposed to be fighting Lord Voldemort. You can leave the death eaters to us."

" No chance, I'm not like you. I don't let murderers get away with it so then they can do it all over again." Helena argued.

Dumbledore sighed, " I see. I'm sorry Helena," he added, though not really sounding it. " This is for your own good." He raised his wand.

Bellatrix had been silent up until now had been silent, enjoying watching Dumbledore not get his own way. But when the old man raised his wand, she was about to protest.

She needn't have worried.

It happened so fast. The moment Dumbledore fired a spell at her, Helena was right beside him! Before Dumbledore could react, she'd punched him in the face to disorientate him before she kicked his arm, sending his wand flying. Deftly, Helena caught it, and snapped it in her hands.

Dumbledore shook his head, looking around himself dimly, and when he realised where he was and what he was doing, he saw Helena Potter snap his beloved wand!

Gritting his teeth furiously, he gestured, and James Potters wand came flying into his hand. He fired a curse off, not realising he was fighting the same battle as Voldemort. The other Order members joined in, and they fired spells, trying to incapacitate Helena, but they didn't make contact. Bella had, as always, Helena's back.

Dumbledore was firing spell after spell, this wand was nothing like his other wand. The wand he'd used to try and stun Helena wasn't the elder wand, it was one of his spare wands. Dumbledore didn't like using his elder wand in battle because he knew what would happen if something happened, and the wand was either summoned out of his hand, or if it were destroyed. Dumbledore owned at least two wands, and one of them had already been destroyed. He only used the elder wand when he needed to.

Dumbledore was used to fighting like this, he sparred with various members of the Order to keep his skills sharp and strong so then he wouldn't need to rely too heavily on one wand to pull him out of trouble, but Helena Potter was certainly trying his patience.

No witch or wizard was this fast, and she moved like air was nothing. There was also no indication of where she would be next, and it wasn't long before Albus Dumbledore found himself fighting thin air. Whenever Helena leapt into one spot, she waited over a few seconds, waiting for his old senses worn down by age, to compensate and fire a spell before he realised there was nothing there!

Helena was enjoying herself.

She'd already done this with Voldemort, but doing it with Dumbledore was like a dream come true. Huntress had always enjoyed pissing people off when it came to a fight, and Dumbledore was giving her pointers on what to expect when she did this again. Voldemort was a younger man, his senses and skills were razor sharp, Dumbledores in comparison were like a slow film. It made her almost laugh when Dumbledore fired a spell off only to realise she wasn't there.

Finally she decided to put the old fool out of his misery. Jumping in front of him, she jumped up, and gave him a vicious double kick with both legs, all of her meta power behind it.

Grabbing Bella, the two left the scene.


	10. Chapter 10

**Huntress. **

Confessions.

Helena wasn't a religious person, but even she needed advice outside Bellatrix. That was why she found herself in a Church. Helena closed her eyes, wondering why the stinking world couldn't be as calm and quiet as this Church? She had no real idea which Church this was, she'd just looked for the nearest Church she could find, and then went there, not bothered with the name of it.

Helena, wearing a simple black shirt and tight blue jeans and sneakers, sat down in a confessions box. She could see through the grate there was someone already there.

" Forgive me, father, for I have sinned," she paused before adding, somewhat ashamed. " Again. I don't know where to start."

The person on the other side, a man, said calmly, " Take your time. What's said is confidential."

Helena smiled, " Thank you." She sighed. " I think you need to know, I was abandoned by my parents for my brother, who was considered special for some stupid reasons, so I was looked down upon. My godmother was the only person to actually care about me, and she took me away from them and adopted me after a nasty...incident," Helena said the word hesitantly, letting the priest make his own judgements. She was never in her life going to tell anyone about the night that killed her innocence forever. " Anyway," she carried on, " my parents looked down on me like dirt, and they let their friends bully me mercilessly. But now they want me back, for some stupid reason or another, and even though I've tried to make them see what they did wrong, they wont admit it, not even to themselves."

The priest was silent for a while, thinking about what she was saying. " Are their reasons selfish, or good hearted?"

Helena sighed, " I'm not sure, I think its a bit of both to be honest. Their actions were because of an old man who had delusions of grandeur, and they listened to him about treating me like...rubbish." She didn't say the word shit, she didn't want the priest to think she was just commonly rude. " Now, he's got them under his spell," she smirked at the irony of the wording of that one. " and they want me back. I want to be able to get through to them, but they just won't listen."

Silence.

" Tell me, my dear child, have you tried to contact them yourself?" The Priest asked.

Helena shook her head. " No, you don't know what this old man's like, father. He's completely enslaved my parents, they don't have any free will, and they're so desperate for me to come back that if I make it easier for them then I lose my freedom. Do you know latin?"

" Yes." Helena said, " Ego oportet libertatum."

" I must have liberty," the priest translated. " Father, I have worked long and hard to gain my freedom. I saw the way my parents bled my brother dry without him even knowing it, and he's become a puppet. I refuse to submit." Helena said stubbornly, her metapowers starting to activate.

The priest nodded, " I see. My child, try and help your parents, make them see reason, and I ferverently hope that you learn to forgive them for their mistakes, and also to make this old man to leave them and you be. I can tell you are a good person, but I can see you're also torn and in pain, and that your parents and this old man are part of the reason. Good luck."

Helena left the church, her mind racing about what the priest said, and thought, " What a wise old man."


	11. Chapter 11

The End.

After leaving the church, Helena headed back for the townhouse. Her mind was on what the priest had said. Aside from her aunt, Helena had never met anyone as understanding as the benevolent priest she'd met just today, but her mind couldn't help but argue with itself. Was it possible that her parents could be made to see reason, or was it all a waste of time? Helena had grown up knowing nothing but callousness on the part of her family, and it wasn't likely to change. Her parents enjoyed the spotlight with her brother, but if they were forced together by fate then her parents would suffocate her with the attention her brother had been too stupid to not notice.

As she approached the townhouse, she stopped as the flames rose high in the sky. Above the house was a dark mark. Her heart stopping, Helena rushed over to the fire engines.

" I live here," she shouted at them. " My aunt's here. What's happened?"

One of the firemen pointed upwards at the mark, " Those damn terrorists, they just attacked this place without warning."

Another fireman arrived, " Sir, we've found a body."

The chief fireman, the guy in charge, pointed at Helena. " She says she lives here."

Helena was frantic, " My aunt, where's my aunt? Is she okay?" Tears were falling down her face.

The fireman shook his head. " I'm sorry miss, she's dead. She's too badly burnt."

Helena burst into tears.

* * *

><p>After an hour of questioning, Helena left the police station in a daze. Her aunt was dead, the one person to treat her like a human being was dead.<em> I should've been there, <em>she cursed herself. _Why did I leave? Why did I go and see that priest? WHY?_ As Helena's self recriminations died down, another thought occured to her. How did the Death eaters find her? Was it the death eaters or Dumbledore, who'd decided to sacrifice someone for the greater good so then she would go out and go after Voldemort?

As those thoughts occurred to her, Helena headed back for the scene of the crime, and she found that none of the other houses aside from her own had been touched. She could see police cars all over the place, some of them questioning other residents. That made no sense. If it had been Death eaters then they would've destroyed the whole street, and maybe more places nearby, so what had gone on? Had they been given orders to only attack Bella?

Helena shook her head, wishing she had a time machine so she could then travel back and find out for herself. Keeping an eye on the police, she walked towards one of the houses and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Florence Metcalfe, an elderly woman who lived opposite Bella and Helena. When the woman saw who it was that was on her doorstep, she jumped. " Oh, Helena dear. Have you seen what's happened to your lovely home? I saw a body being brought out, and I thought - I don't know what I thought, but how did you escape?"

" I wasn't at home," Helena said. " Listen, Florence, this is important. Did you see who did this?"

Florence nodded, " Yes, they were strangely dressed people wearing what looked like bathrobes, holding sticks."

_Wizards then, looking good. _Helena nodded, " Were they wearing hoods and what look like halloween masks?"

" No," Florence replied, thinking back. " No I could see their faces. There was a woman with them."

" A woman?" Helena asked in surprise. " What was her hair colour?"

" Auburn, dark red hair. She had green eyes, just like yours."

" Did they see you?"

" No."

Helena nodded, and subtly altered Florence's memory. As she walked away from the street, Helena thought about what she'd learnt. The Order, the fucking Order of the Phoenix had murdered her aunt, all to get to her. As she left the street, Helena felt that a part of her had died. As she walked away, her heart hardened.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter was just getting ready for bed at Potter Manor, sitting on the toilet as she ran a wet flannel down her slender neck, deep in thought. She couldn't believe what she and the rest of the Order had just done. They'd been told there was a change of plan for tonight, that tonight they would deal with a notorious death eater in London. Lily had been excited, at last they were going to take the war to Voldemort. When they got there, however, the confusion set in. Why would a death eater leave in a muggle part of town? When they'd stormed the house, she and the others were told, much to their confusion not to follow on Dumbledore's orders, but Lily would have none of it. She ran into the house, and found an already dying Bellatrix Black on the ground. They hadn't been after a death eater, Lily had realised numbly, stunned by the lengths Dumbledore was willing to go to achieve victory. Lily had tried to help her, but Tonks had stopped her by killing her own aunt. Sickened by the brutality, Lily had left the scene long enough to realise her daughter, the true target, was gone. There was no sign of Helena anywhere. Lily and James, who was also stunned by the sickening brutality of what had happened, had resigned from the Order, finally aware of Dumbledore's arrogance. Lily sighed. They'd wanted their daughter back, and now Dumbledore had enlisted their help to kill the only adult not to fuck around with her life. What kind of mother was she? Sighing, Lily got up and was just about to head towards the master suite where James was when she felt a presence. She turned around but there was no one in sight, but when she turned back again she screamed.<p>

Standing in front of her, looking dangerous and feral, was Helena, with her long leather coat, she looked terrifying. That was nothing to what she did next, Helena lashed out with a brutal kick.

Lily gasped as the breath left her body, and she was picked up from her feet and was sent hurling through the air. Lily landed near the edge of the landing, skidding on the ground, breathing hard but not falling down the stairs. Like before when she'd beaten Ron Weasley, Helena didn't let her rage stop, but this time it was more serious than a book. This was about murder.

Like a feral animal, Helena lashed out with a ferocious punch that Lily was certain dislocated her jaw, a punch that sent her staggering backwards. Lily tried to reason with her. " Helena," she gasped. " I - we - your father and I-" But Helena didn't listen, nor did she want to. Forgetting her hopes that her parents and her could have a relationship in the future, Helena decided to burn the last bridges she had with them.

" My aunt, the one person, the only fucking adult to ever treat me like a human being's dead, and its because of YOU!" Helena screamed, her voice sounding like a howl.

Lily sobbed, " I know. Helena, we didn't know! We were told it was a death eater."

Helena shook her head angrily. " Why should I believe you?"

Lily closed her eyes. " I didn't know." She repeated.

Strangely enough, Helena did believe her. Didn't mean she wasn't going to let the order get away with it all.

* * *

><p>Strangely, James Potter had been fast asleep in bed, trying to get to sleep after the horrors of the night. Like his wife he'd been horrified by the lengths Dumbledore was willing to go for his greater good. Resigning from the Order of the phoenix had brought much into perspective, but James couldn't help but wonder if it was all too late. Sleeping an uneasy sleep, James was woken up by a blood curdling scream, and to his horror he recognised it as Lily's voice. Thinking death eaters had broken in and assaulted his wife, James leapt out of bed, grabbed his wand and went looking for Lily. Meeting Dan on the stairs, looking bewildered, but ready for anything, the two Potter men looked for their mother  wife.

They found her.

Bloodied, bruised, Lily Potter whimpered in agony, muttering, " Please, Helena..." James rushed down to help her, glaring up at his son who was just stood there, eyes wide but unmoving. " What're you waiting for? Call for help."

" Who from?"

Stifling the urge to curse Dan, James growled out, " St. Mungo's would be a start. Now go!" He roared the last part to which Dan ran off. James examined Lily with a diagnostic charm, and he frowned in horror as he realised both her arms had been snapped, and her jaw was dislocated, and there was brusing around the ribs, but fortunately Helena hadn't killed her.

James was silent, holding his wife in his arms. This was too high a price. Why did Dumbledore make plans and didn't think of the consequences? Like Lily and others, James had been delighted by the news they were being more proactive with the death eaters, but to find their target was in fact Bella, and that Tonks had killed her like that was something James would never forget. Bella had been their friend, Sirius's cousin, Andromeda's sister and Tonks' aunt, and yet Tonks had murdered her.

James and Lily had discussed it, and had decided to send Andromeda a memory of what had happened. Andy was going to hit the roof, especially when she learnt the Order had done it on the belief they were tackling a particularly nasty death eater. James gritted his teeth. He didn't blame his daughter for what she'd done, but he wanted to know how it had happened. How had Helena learnt about the attack like that? And more importantly, how come the wards hadn't gone off when they'd been set to seek her out if she came back?

* * *

><p>As the healers took Lily back to St. Mungo's James watched from the sidelines, and he was just on his way back to bed when the floo connection flared, and Dumbledore's voice came through. " James, may I come through?"<p>

Part of James wanted Dumbledore to go to hell, but the other part wanted to make him aware of the price that he and his wife had paid. " Fine," he shouted. " Come through, but don't expect a warm reception."

The fireplace flashed, and Albus Dumbledore's tall form shot out. " Ah, James m'boy," Dumbledore greeted with twinkling eyes, twinkling eyes that faded when he saw the rage on James's face. " Whatever's the matter?"

James grabbed Dumbledore, and dragged him to the pensieve in the study. Reaching into his dressing gown pocket he removed the bottle he'd conjured and removed a memory from Lily. It hadn't been simple getting the memory, but it was worth it.

Dumping the memory into the bowl, James pointed at it. " Something to show you, get in there and tell me it was worth it."

Mystified, Dumbledore did as he was told. The old wizard kept his head submerged inside the silvery memory for two minutes before he came out.

" This complicates things," he mused.

" Complicates things? Is that all you can say?" James shouted. Tired, stressed, the old wizard had finally made James lose his cool. " You told us we were dealing with death eaters, instead we're going to kill Bellatrix. All to get to Helena! And yet, somehow, my daughter, who's smarter than we thought broke into the manor, and beat my wife, and all you can fucking well say is this complicates things!"

" James, calm down." Dumbledore ordered, not realising he was on shaky ground.

To his credit, James did calm down, but he was still angry. " Calm down? We murder someone whose only crime was helping a child, a little girl who was bullied and picked on as a child," James knew he was equally to blame, he wasn't arrogant enough to admit it wasn't his fault. " I watched Tonks murder her, Dumbledore. Her own aunt. Helena was more of a niece than that bitch. Lily and Helena have suffered enough. I told you earlier that we'd resigned from the Order of the Phoenix, that still stands. I don't want you here ever again. I'm going to modify the wards to prevent you from coming back. Now, get out of my house!"

**A/N. I'm sorry I killed off Bellatrix, but I wanted the story to heat up a little bit. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Huntress's revenge. **

Helena had invited over a dozen people to come to attend Bella's funeral, some non magical friends of Bella and Helena, particularly Helena's school friends who were close to the two women, amongst them was the Tonks family, except for Nymphadora since the younger woman had declined, citing auror duties. Helena had doubts about that, clearly the younger woman had learnt that she was aware of who actually murdered her aunt, although technically Bella was Tonk's biological relative.

It was actually ironic, in a twisted sort of way that the only person close to Bella would consider her an aunt, mother, and sister all rolled into one person, whereas the real niece was a murderous bitch.

No one from the Order had arrived, and certainly not Dumbledore or her parents, but considering the way she'd lashed out at her own mother, Helena was willing to bet that Dumbledore didn't want a repeat. Besides direct contact was not in the old wizard's style. Her parents were probably avoiding it because of her, but Helena didn't know what their reasons were and she didn't care one little bit.

Helena didn't hear the vicar when she went through it, she gave the eulogy almost on autopilot. Helena outlined how her godmother had treated her like a human being, that she'd bought her, her first ever book, how they'd gone out for days. When Helena finished, the tears she'd kept contained brokethrough, and she cried. Surprisingly Andromeda Tonks comforted her by wrapping her into a hug. Physically Andromeda was similar in appearance to both her sisters, although she lacked Bella's violet coloured eyes and Narcissa Malfoy's pinched appearance.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry about your sister," Helena cried into Andromeda's chest. The younger woman felt the older woman's head shake and body shake with tears.

" No, you've got nothing to be sorry about. It's the scum," Andromeda whispered, spitting out the word scum although she was still unaware of what her daughter had done. " who joined the Dark Lord. They destroy everything and leave everything in ruins, all in the name of the future."

When the funeral ended, Helena went with the Tonks family. " I have something to tell you, a story." She said.

Helena cringed when she watched Andromeda burst into tears at what she'd just learnt. She'd learnt it was her own daughter who'd murdered her sister, but Helena wished that she could give her better news. She'd backed it up with evidence, the memory of what she'd learnt about the murder of Bella she'd taken from Lily, and she collapsed into tears.

Helena caught the look on Ted Tonks, and the older man gestured her to follow him, and she was more than happy to get away from Andromeda for a little while, but before they did Ted waved his wand over her before he led her away from the room.

When they'd left, Helena gave into her curiosity, " What spell did you use?"

Ted sighed, " I used a sedating spell, should keep her unconscious for a few hours, but I doubt it would help in the long run. Andromeda and Bellatrix were really close."

Helena nodded, " I know. I remember coming over here with her when she wanted to talk with Andromeda. Aside from Bella, you two were my favourite adults."

" I remember," Ted replied sadly. They both walked into Ted's office where the older man ran his accountancy business. Ted and Helena sat down, and Ted poured them both a drink of strong firewhiskey.

Helena took a sip, but she didn't cough when the fiery liquid went down her throat. She'd mastered firewhiskey a long time ago, just like she had with other alcohols.

" I'm sorry about what your daughter did," Helena began.

" Thanks," Ted Tonks grimaced as he took a sip. " I don't know what's happened to the sweet young girl, always laughing, making jokes and playing games has gone. Dora changed when she went to Hogwarts, and it wasn't a good time for her either. A young girl, only just coming into her own with her metamorph powers, being constantly bullied and Dumbledore not doing anything about it. As time went by she changed, and became someone different. It got worse when she went into her teens. She became an arrogant girl, so convinced of herself. Andromeda tried to keep up with her, but I couldn't. Then she joined the Order of the Phoenix."

" Not your favourite bunch then?" Helena observed.

Ted shook his head as he took another sip, " You could say that," he muttered darkly. " Albus Dumbledore never did me any favours when my own parents were murdered by Death eaters, and he could've done something about it. When I confronted him, he just gave his patronising bullshit to me. Later, when Dora joined, she repeated the same monologue like Dumbledore did. Dumbledore enjoyed that, twisting my daughter into his own mindless automaton."

" That's not the only reason you hate him, is it?"

Ted shook his head grimly, taking a sip again, then he started ranting. " Albus Dumbledore runs a school where bigotry and stereotypes run amok. When I was at Hogwarts, I quickly saw how bigoted the magical world, something that bitch McGonagall didn't mention when she came to my parents to discuss magic with them. Dumbledore and McGonagall are like that," he crossed his fingers, " and she follows his every command without question, or thought, and he does the same with the other students. Oh, there are a few teachers who don't follow his every word, but he keeps them contained. Now we find out he's taken our only child, and turned her into a murderer."

Number 12 Grimauld place lived up to its name, Helena thought to herself as she found herself outside the Order's headquarters, the fidellius charm broken since she knew precisely where the place was thanks to her mother's memories. She checked her belt and found the daggers she'd secreted there, and her crossbow and bolts, all checked and ready. Her petrol can was ready as well.

Showtime.

Marching up to the door, Helena ran her fingers over the doorlock, and directed the magic into unlocking the door without setting off the wards. Opening the door carefully, Helena walked in, but she didn't make a sound. She stopped in the dark hall, with the oppressive darkness all around her, the clawed hatstand, the blackness of decay all over, the stench.

But the house was inhabited, she could hear the voices distant and unaware of her presence. Taking the petrol can, she walked up the stairs, and poured the liquid all over the place, careful not to splash or waste any of it. When she walked inside rooms, she drenched the place with petrol and walked out, pouring it on the stairs before she went back downstairs, and left the can outside the door leading into the kitchen.

Taking her daggers out and balancing them into the crossbow, Helena kicked the door in and stepped through. Activating her powers she went to work. She shot her crossbow at one of the Order, who dropped to the ground, but as they were going for their wands, Huntress was slashing her way forward, the hood of her hoodie covering her head, but they knew who she was.

Huntress didn't listen to them, their cries for mercy, their surrender, she hacked her way through them with a ferocity they couldn't imagine. Huntress either killed them or she left them wounded, unable to use their magic. When she got to Madeye Moody, however, she ducked under his spell, and slashed at his throat. Leaving the old auror to die, Huntress looked around, and found the still living body of Molly Weasley, the fat bitch whose son had bullied her. Kicking the wand away from her, Huntress opened her eyes and looked into Weasley's eyes. Apparently, there was to be a meeting tonight, and the whole Order would be here, but Huntress was looking forward to their reaction when they arrived.

Getting up, shoes crunching on the bodies, some were still twitching or moving, Huntress crushed some of their wands as she walked over the bodies and reached outside the door for the can. Chucking the petrol over the Order members, Huntress walked over to Molly Weasley and opened her mouth, and poured the petrol down her throat, making the woman choke.

" I've wanted to kill you for years, you bitch, since you let your bastard son bully me. Now, I'll have my revenge on you, for the murder of my aunt." She hissed at Weasley as she choked.

Pouring the petrol over the ground of the house, Helena left the building and struck a match before she threw it at the petrol drench floors. The whole place went whoosh and went up in fire.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Revenge continues.**

The Marauders were not the only ones to explore Hogwarts, nearly every student who discovered the passageways spent some time investing the curiosity to explore them and find shortcuts out of the castle and through it.

Bellatrix Black had been one of the many students in the school to explore the school, though her explorations had began earlier than the Marauders had. The Marauders had merely explored the school out of necessity becuase of Remus Lupin, Bella had done it out of fun, and she had developed her own version of the Marauders map. Instead of being a mere map that recorded the intervals of the castle, this map was attuned to the castles magic itself, allowing it to find routes throughout the school.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin may've been the brightest boys in their time, but their brightness also brought arrogance since they had driven dozens of students to become Death eaters, but their brightness was superseded by the genius of the Black family. Bella had inherited the brainpower of the Black family, just like her other sisters, and occasionally she had enlisted her sister Andromeda's aid to creating her map. The girls had often brought in Lily Evans as well since the red head had been one of the brightest students as well, and her intuition had brought the Black sisters into creating a more powerful map.

This map attuned to the ward structure of the castle, and also from the explorations of the castle, but it was from finding out that the Marauders were designing their own map later in their school years did the girls create their own map. Lily had been the one to find out about the existence of the Marauders map, thanks to the breakdown of her relationship with Severus Snape and the new relationship with James Potter did she learn about it. It had been by accident at first, then Lily had somehow managed to get her hands on the map itself.

Examining it they found out what charms had gone into the map, but they were crude in comparison with what the girls brought into it, but the true beauty of the map itself was that it constantly updated itself about how the castle existed.

Bella had been the last owner of this map, and she had it safe and sound and Helena, otherwise known as the Huntress knew about it.

And she was prepared to use it.

The destruction of Grimmauld place had had an effect on the Order of the Phoenix, and it was mostly bad. They had been so careful in covering up their tracks, and they had assumed that Helena Potter would go after Voldemort that they had never once thought that if they had taken proper precautions then they wouldn't be in the danger they were in now. The attack on Lily Potter and the majority of the Order at their H.Q, plus the wanton destruction of their base of operations had brought them up, and it made them see that their plan had not been as watertight as they had believed. They had been sure that the placing of the Dark mark would've gotten Helena to do their dirty work, but instead she had attacked her mother and the Order, killing everyone in the house in fire.

The surviving members, the Weasleys wanted revenge for the murder of their mother/wife, and for the others it made them rethink some of their earlier decisions, and Dumbledore was no different.

The old wizard was presently looking over the reports from the Order members in the Ministry. Bella Black had been buried, and although Dumbledore regretted her death it had been for the Greater good, but that meant nothing now.

Dumbledore wondered how much Helena knew about the Order and the membership. Bella might've told her early on when the Death eaters first encountered her, or over the years when the two of them had been out of sight of the maigcal world. Dumbledore cursed himself again for not doing something right when the Potter twins had been attacked by Voldemort. If he had then maybe Bella would still be a valued, if somewhat dangerous member of the Order and the Potter twins would be firmly in his pocket. Instead, he had a dangerous woman out for revenge, and a number of dead followers and Lord Voldemort out there.

Dumbledore sighed and decided to call it a night. Just as he was getting up, he found himself facing a black clad woman with a long leather coat, but dominating the vista was black hair, a hateful expression and green eyes the exact shade as Lily's.

Before he could move, Huntress lashed out and Dumbledore was caught by the kick and was thrown back with a grunt into the far wall of his office. On reflex, Dumbledore whipped out his wand, but Huntress moved too fast on him and caught the wand and punched the old wizard down. Holding the wand between her two palms, Helena crushed it until the wand was squashed between her hands, throwing the remains to the ground in front of Dumbledore's eyes. Huntress picked Dumbledore up by the throat, choking him. When you've been lifted up by someone who has a choking grip on your throat, your first action on reflex would be to try and break the hold, and that is what Dumbledore did. The magically enhanced strength of an elderly wizard against a metawitch...no contest. Huntress's hand could not be budged. Helena brought her face so close to Dumbledore's the old man could see in her eyes his doom.

It was the worst beating of Dumbledore's life, and the old wizard could do very little to stop her from beating him to pulp. On occasions Dumbledore had the power of wandless magic, but they would work if the girl was standing still and Huntress would give him no quarter.

She pummeled him before kicking him in the chest.

Pulling the wheezing wizard close to her she hissed, " That's for murdering my aunt, you bastard."

Dumbledore was so winded he could not reply. Huntress punched him in the face, dislocating his jaw and the old man collapsed to the ground. Bending down, Huntress picked him up and held him overhead.

" You're too much of a threat to me. I don't care about what Voldemort does to your world. Its not mine, but to make you and your followers see that pursuing me is a bad move..." Huntress held up her right knee and slammed Dumbledore down on her knee. The old wizard screamed in agony and surprise before Huntress pushed her off.

" That's your lesson. Never try the Huntress's patience, old man. It's your first and only warning. Tell Tonksie she's next."

Dumbledore looked up at Fawkes, wondering why the phoenix had not done anything.

**The next chapter deals with the Death eaters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Huntress.**

**Massacre of the Death Eaters.**

The best place to hide something is in plain sight, that was the saying, and it was one that Lord Voldemort enjoyed taking advantage of. The ministry of magic was so predictable; they didn't know anything about their non magical contempories, that it was virtually impossible for them to imagine life without magic, not to mention they would never be able to navigate through the muggle world. They would be hopeless. They also believed in Dumbledore's foolish philosophy of imprisoning the Death eaters and try to redeem them, but some, Amelia Bones strongly amongst them, wanted the Death eaters to be tortured and then executed as a warning, but the Death eaters had infiltrated the Ministry long ago, and so it was highly unlikely Bones could do anything about it and change the rules. Dumbledore was also a big player in this, even though he was supposed to be the leader of the Light.

Since the ministry monitored the muggle world for any magical disturbances they overlooked areas where the death eaters were hiding, and it was astonishingly easy for Voldemort to hide his followers in camps in the muggle world without being detected, all he needed to do was ward it carefully before outfitting the place with the facilities he needed, medical, clothing, weapons and potions. Voldemort had over 45 different camps around the country, most of them were hidden in London. Some of their recent recruits were sent to these same camps and would start their training to become the savage fighters Voldemort wanted. In the beginning these same death eaters learnt the hard and painful way never to dispute with the Dark Lord about training in the muggle world, and some of them would snort without realising the instant death such an action would bring.

* * *

><p>It was one of the largest camps, and certainly one Huntress had no real trouble getting inside especially since she had ripped the knowledge from a death eater's mind. The only problem was that she needed a disguise, and she had earlier that day broken inside a Death eater hold and stole a uniform set of death eater robes and mask. Wearing the robes was like wearing an all round version of her leather coat, and they were surprisingly roomy, and the mask's eye slits were another surprise, for all their appearances, it was like she was wearing glasses that presented a reasonable view around her.<p>

Her appearance may have been that of a death eater, but she was definitely not a willing witch, and the pocket in the sleeve where the wand went was filled with clips for a machine gun, an American shot gun and two Walther PPQ handguns, and a Magnum with ammo. Strapped to her waist inside the robes were two daggers. All her weapons were ready, all she needed to do was get inside.

As she walked, hoping to keep as far away from the Death eaters she heard guffawing voices.

" - and so, the great Bellatrix Black got herself killed by the Order!" One voice shouted.

Laughter.

" How'd that happen, she was supposed to be an auror, wasn't she?"

" Yeah," the first voice guffawed stupidly. " But that's what yous get if ya don't join the Dark Lord."

More laughter.

Huntress's control snapped, and she stormed into the room, drawing her machine gun. When the Death eaters noticed her, she started firing and pumping bullets into the Death eaters, she drew out her shot gun, and she blasted Death Eaters in the face and chests. As she left the room and the dead and dying, she targeted death eaters as she walked through, entering rooms and gunning the Death eaters down.

By now the Death eaters were aware of what was happening, well more or less. Some of them were too far away to get an idea of what was going on, but those closer by took out their wands and forced her to reveal her acrobatic abilities, and she would shoot them in the head. Whenever Huntress reached a dense defence of Death eaters, she had to throw a grenade at them, blowing them to pieces, but she would always shoot to kill.

Helena had no intention of staying here long, she only needed to kill as many as possible before she set the place alight. As she moved through the camp however, she became a machine, and she killed without thinking. She had no hesitation in shooting a death eater through the head, not caring who it was, how old they were, or what gender they were, or their reasons for joining Voldemort. She was only doing this to get revenge on the magical world.

Huntress emptied over 4 clips of the machine gun into the death eaters before she used the handguns and the shotgun, using her dagger to slash at the Death eaters from time to time.

Huntress moved efficiently through the base, her death eater disguise blending her in until it was too late. She had to remove the disguise when she walked into a room and found a good sixty of her enemies inside. Magically sealing and locking the door, Huntress removed her disguise, and methodically started shooting the death eaters with the machine gun and handgun, taking a good number of them before she removed her daggers, and started leaping around the room using the daggers to slash the throats and chests of the Death eaters.

One of the death eaters was intelligent enough to say, " You're Helena Potter!"

Before anyone could react, Huntress stabbed him and watched him die before remarking, " The resemblance is deceptive."

Huntress knew that the magical world and Dumbledore had painted her as a troubled child who needed guidence, but hopefully after what she had done to the old fool and this lot would make the magical world reconsider that assumption.


	15. Chapter 15

**My thanks to Bobmin356 for allowing me to use this from his story The Fall of House Potter.**

**Huntress.**

**The Final End of Lord Voldemort.**

* * *

><p>Helena sat on a roof her eyes red from crying, thinking and she didn't like what she was coming up with. She just wanted this shit to end without any more needless deaths. She stared at the letter she'd found that put her into this funk.<p>

_My dearest Helena._

_If you're reading this letter then I'm dead, and that's okay. Hope it was a good one, and I've lead a reasonable life though I didn't have the opportunities I'd wanted. I have never had kids, as you already know, but I had you. You were my life when I saw how Lily and James were neglecting you, just seeing your face light up with delight had me smiling for hours._

Helena smiled at that, and another tear shed and rolled down her cheek and almost fell on the neat handwriting of her aunt as she read on.

_When you wanted to leave with me after that Weasley bastard went for you and tore your book up, I admit I was frightened he would drive you to go and do such a thing to him, but I was reminded of when Sirius and I grew up. Sometimes he would do something, steal my dolls - yes, I admit I played with the odd doll growing up. I was a little girl once._

_Seeing you go from frightening to tearful made my heart break, that Lily and James didn't care was another blow. When James handed you over to me like that, I wanted to reach for my wand and blast him to pieces. As you grew up, I tried to repair the damage those two had done because of Dumbledore's mistake. You see Helena, when I took you to Gringotts I had another reason. Around people, I can sense their magical auras, and there was something...dark, evil and twisted about you, but it wasn't your magic, it was something else. Hanging onto dear life on you. The goblins were incensed, and when they told me why I almost destroyed the office where they told me the news._

_A horcrux was in your head. As you remember from the lessons I taught you growing up, a horcrux is a piece of dark magic with no light sided application. Most pieces of dark magic - the cruciatus curse, can be used to restart the heart, but a horcrux is truly evil. When the goblins told me about it, they offered to remove it, which they did. All without your knowledge. You might hate me for keeping it from you, but you had only just come out from being publicly abandoned by your own birth parents. How do you think you'd have reacted to the news of an evil wizard's soul piece in you head, on top of the knowledge it was you he was after, not your worthless brother, and that your parents had made the biggest mistake of their lives, one they could never take back?_

_The goblins and I spoke in great deal about the horcruxes, and Helena, there are two choices. One, Voldemort's seeming indestructibility did not just stem from sheer power as the magical world thought. There were times an auror, who didn't trust or listen to Dumbledore's boring philosophy, threw a fatal curse at him and he simply shrugged it off. When the goblins told me of the news, it explained a great deal, like how the bastard survived that Halloween night, but it also showed that Voldemort had made more than one. On his rise to power, it became well known that Voldemort wanted not just immortality, but also the world. Contrary to what muggles believe, there's no way to create a foolproof means of immortality. There is always a price to be paid, and Voldemort paid for it with his appearance and his sanity. Souls are like nets, binding soul, mind and body together, and it creates a balance allowing life. Tear that balance apart too many times, and you start becoming insane. There was a time when Voldemort was highly respected, then he went mad. That comes to my point, he made more than one horcrux, meaning one of the choices would be seeking it out, all over the country. That would be what Dumbledore would do, giving you tidbits and hints but not telling you a word._

_I'm not like that, and I certainly don't know a thing about where the horcruxes are. There's no spell powerful enough to seek them out. But there is a way to trick them._

_Two. You have the power to manipulate magic. As you grew older, I noticed you could make spells reflect back against the caster. You remember when I cast that killing curse against that tree, and I made you reflect the curse back? Good reason for that, Helena, just like always. I wanted to see if you could manipulate the course of the spell enough to impact somewhere else. You succeeded, I am and was always proud of you._

_Helena, I know Dumbledore. He'll try whatever it takes to get you on his side. You've got to finish Voldemort off first, then leave and get on with your life. That's all I want for you sweetheart. I never approved of your identity as the Huntress, but I helped because it focused your mind and your powers, gave you closure. It's up to you, do you want to spend the rest of your life like that?_

_It's up to you, darling._

_You have, and will always be, the daughter I have wanted and never had._

_Your Aunt_

_Bellatrix._

Helena sniffed as she read and re-read the letter. She remembered the time she'd spent that day in Gringotts, kept in an office whilst Bellatrix and the goblins spoke for over an hour to each other, how Bellatrix had held her so tightly...then she remembered how Bella had urged her, pushed her into mastering her magical manipulation power, and made her force a killing curse to curve away from an oak sapling and hit a flower pot Bellatrix had despised since it was a present from one of her friends, who had a brain the size of a peanut crumb.

Helena looked up, eyes squeezed and fresh tears trickling down her cheeks. She'd always known about Bella's dislike for her being Huntress, and whilst she'd enjoyed beating the shite out of crooks, she found a double life depressing, not to mention dangerous. Looking down at the name Voldemort and Dumbledore, Helena wondered if being a vigilante was worth it.

Bella was dead, she hadn't been around to help. Oh, no. She'd been out, leaving her aunt defenceless. Bella may've been one of the most prized aurors the Ministry had ever had, she'd practiced her powers every day and yet the Order, her own neice, had managed to kill her and frame the Death eaters for it. Huntress had gone after the Death eaters, slaughtered a great number of them, crippled Dumbledore, but had any of it brought closure to Bella? No.

No, she resolved.

Lord Voldemort would be Huntress's last hunt.

* * *

><p>Finding Voldemort was relatively easy, all she had to do was close her eyes and visualise where the son of a bitch was hiding out. Voldemort was sitting on top a throne, spouting off his latest plans to kill her and take over the rest of the magical world. When Helena appeared in front of him, the sound dropped to nothing in the room.<p>

Helena broke the silence. " I have had enough. Finish it."

Voldemort was too stunned to speak, so stunned in fact neither he nor his followers were smart enough to come up with anything meaningful to say. Still on automatic response, Voldemort raised his wand. " Avada Kedavra."

Helena breathed in and out as the killing curse approached her, fighting the urge to leap out of the way and keep her ground. As they saw their master throw the curse at the Girl who'd slaughtered dozens of their fellows, the Death eaters watched with anticipation, and Helena could see and smell their hunger for her death in their body language and in the eyes.

When it was halfway close to her body, the curse started to veer off, as if it were a guided missile. The curse impacted on the stunned Voldemort who didn't have time to leap out of the way, shocked his curse wasn't doing its job and killed him.

All over Britain, various items tainted by Voldemort found themselves smoking black smoke, but the artefacts themselves were left intact. The horcruxes, believing their creator had lost his use for them, died. In Gringotts, the goblins detected the dark magical energy and investigated, and found the fabled cup of Helga Hufflepuff.

The Death eaters themselves were affected. Clutching their arms, each one of them collapsed to the ground as their magic started bleeding out of them, though the news of this would not be known for a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

**My final part of Huntress. Enjoy. Sorry its a bit short. **

**YOU KNOW WHO DEAD - GIRL WHO LIVED DEAD!**

Albus Dumbledore read the newspaper in disgust, after 3 days of having it, each words making his mood more sour than the last. His disgust was not on part of the story and what it said, more because he himself had not been mentioned. The article went that the body of Voldemort, and the majority of his surviving followers from Helena's purge had been dumped in the halls of the Ministry, with no note, nothing. As for Helena, she had jumped off Hogwart's tallest tower, with no note in the pockets of her leather jacket.

Fudge had panicked of course, and the first thing he had done was visit Dumbledore's private room at St. Mungo's for advice, to which Dumbledore had told him to tell the people, but when Dumbledore had been informed that Death eaters, including Severus, were dead, not discriminating between ages or genders, or position in society, Dumbledore had urged him to tell the magical world when there was proof it was just the Death eaters, and luckily Fudge had listened to him. Since he'd been crippled in his office at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had become a permanent resident in the magical hospital. It was fortunate that all his years of service to the magical world had allowed him to gain a room where he could write his memoirs, and do some painting. Something he'd wanted to do all his life but had never found the time and opportunity.

Dumbledore sighed as he leant back, not that he could do much else being paralysed. Helena had done more than cripple him, she'd broken his spirit, his need for control and to manipulate in other people's lives. He'd started to a long time before, regretting not trying to help her, forcing Lily and James to grow up when he'd had numerous opportunities.

He looked down at the picture of Helena Potter. It had been taken when the girl had been a mere child, since no pictures of her as an adult existed, and the only people that did were dead, and those that had tried to take pictures of her in Diagon Alley looked blurry. Dumbledore's regret soared to new heights as he took in the thin face of the urchin on the picture, trying to step out of the photograph and looking nervous. How could he have been so blind? Even though he'd assumed the girl unimportant, he was still a leader of the light at that point, and he still had the responsbility to care for the new generation. Now Helena was dead and he would never be able to make it up to her, and manipulate her into becoming the leader of the light, and his replacement. Now the magical world was open to attack from the next Dark lord. Then it occurred to Dumbledore that would not have displeased Helenan, who hated the magical world.

* * *

><p>Above on a rooftop, a woman wearing a long leather coat looked down over the city. It had been a day since she'd killed Voldemort, but Huntress couldn't bring herself to fulfilling her next promise, total revenge on the Potters. " I, Helena Bellatrix Potter, as heiress of the Potter family, do hereby disown Lily, James, and Daniel Potter from the Potter family, for all time. I also withdraw the Potter family from the British magical world for all time. So mote it be."<p>

As the flash of magic subsided, Helena smirked. Her revenge was finally complete.

* * *

><p>The former Potters, thrown out of their manor, went to see Dumbledore, who when told what had happened, got out his wheelchair and with the former Potters went to Gringotts, where they found to their horror the Potter vaults empty and closed down, along with Bellatrix Black's own vault. The goblins told them the heiress to the family, a Miss Helena Potter had disowned the family, and had fled with the rest of the fortune.<p>

The former Potters, unwilling to let it go, argued with the goblins that their daughter ( sister, in Daniel's case ) had died, but the goblins had refuted that. As for the Ministry, the damage of the departure of the Potter family, and the wealth, started to collapse, but they didn't believe the one responsible was Helena Potter, who was dead.

* * *

><p>Or was she?<p>

As far as Helena was concerned, she had gotten her revenge.

And revenge was sweet.

At an airport in Australia, a woman left the gate. Wearing a long white summer dress, sunglasses covering her eyes, she walked to face her new life...


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, once and for all my last Huntress chapter and to answer the questions of my beloved reviewers.

An Epilogue.

As she stretched luxuriously on a beach chair, sipping beer, Helena thought back to what had happened so far. When she'd faked her death, she'd made sure the magical world had known about it. Contrary to what the magical world believed, girls could become heiresses of families, providing there was no male child in the family. James had not been the Head of the Family, her grandpa Charlus had been until he died a year ago. Technically the Headship should have gone directly to her former father, unfortunately Charlus had not believed his son to be a good one. No parent likes viewing the bad side of their progeny, but Charlus, bless him, had, and he had not liked what he'd seen. James had kicked her out, not disowned her. In the magical world there was a supreme difference. Although she had lived the majority of her childhood with Bella, there had been only one Potter to look out for her when he wasn't busy with the running of the family, and Charlus Potter had had the stamina and constitution of an ox. Once again her heart stopped with sorrow for what had happened to her only family member she'd loved. When she'd attacked Lily, she'd told her former mother because Lily wasn't worth it to her that Bella had been the only person to treat her like a human being. She'd lied, Charlus was the other. It hadn't really mattered since her grandfather had died and had been dead for a month. Her father had been fighting to change Charlus' will by stating he was next in line of ascension, but the goblins, the only ones in the magical world to approve such an action, had told him blunt neither her father or brother were ever going to reach that level. Helena had been surprised when it was passed to her.

Helena couldn't help but wonder how her grandfather had survived Voldemort's attacks, but somehow he had, and he had proven to be a formidable foe for the pureblood brigade and he hadn't been happy with Dumbledore or his son for what had happened, but Charlus had been too busy to stop it. He had been pushing for years since grandma Dorea's demise to making the Death eaters who'd gotten off scott free kissed for their crimes, and so he'd had little time to help her, but he'd been there when he could get away. Charlus had fought a good fight, but a final confrontation with some Death eaters had put him close to death, and on his death bed he'd received a visit from his estranged granddaughter.

He'd learnt about her double life, he hadn't liked it but he'd understood it. It was Charlus who told her that James was in fact a regent of the Potter family, not the Head, and the only reason he hadn't allowed the role to fall over to James was because of a. Dumbledore - control over the head of an Ancient and Noble family unthinkingly would give Dumbledore next to unprecedented power. B. James was still an immature bully. C. He treated his own daughter like scum, and raised his son on a pedestal, praising his constantly for things he never did.

Charlus had given the plan to Helena, telling her the words needed to disown the Potters, it had hurt him. Helena could tell, but he honestly thought with her, the future of their family was not at stake, but Helena had told him she was not interested in the Wizengamot, where she would be seen and attacked politically everyday. Charlus had agreed, hardly any of the laws he'd drawn up had been passed and the governing body of Magical Britain had become a cesspit. The Potter seat had been withdrawn from the magical world, throwing them into complete chaos.

Helena read her book, thinking about the other revenge she had taken.

Tonks.

Whilst the pink headed auror was out doing an errand for Dumbledore, Helena had attacked her, and she'd taken her back to her parents, who decided what to do with her. Ordinarily she would have killed Tonks herself, but she had great respect for Andy and Ted and she didn't want them to hate her for murdering their own child, their only child. The Tonkses had magically bound their daughter, but what happened to her only they knew. Disappointing maybe, but at least whatever it was it was enough for Tonks to resign from the aurors.

Helena wondered what the Tonks family had done, but she shrugged. When she'd last seen Tonks, the young auror had been almost catatonic. Had they disowned her or something?


	18. Chapter 18 Note of termination

Note - I'm not happy with the way I developed this story. Now I intend to rewrite it completely. In the meantime, the story will be rewritten and changed. I am sorry, but I might do the same with Catwoman and that means deleting the stories I have written.

I apologisem, but to build a city you have to demolish another building. I plan to write the stories shortly. I'm very busy at the moment so it could take a week before I delete them. In that time, please read them to your hearts content and save them if you want. The new metawitch stories will be better than before.


End file.
